Hell of a life
by Xj9
Summary: Sequel to Highway to hell. It's been two years since Gohan's trip to hell when something goes terribly wrong. The bridge to hell Vegeta opened two years ago collapsed and the villians from hell can pay a friendly visit to planet Earth. What will happen?
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! **

**I'm back with the story. It's been a while but here it is.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**_Italics = _Flashbacks.**

**Prologue.**

Sunlight.

The warmth of the sun on your skin. I have never really focused on that warmth. I have always taken it for granted, I guess. The soft breeze lightly touching my skin.

_Gohan let out a breath and closed his eyes. He pushed the sheets off him and took a deep breath. "Did I just dream everything or did it really happen?" Gohan asked as he looked sideways. _

_Vegeta was staring up at the ceiling. He glanced in Gohan's way. "Do you really want an answer to that question?" He asked._

_A small smirk appeared on Gohan's face. "No." He answered as he looked up again._

I can lie here in the grass for hours. It's soothing. I need that once in a while. My fingers curl around the grass, slowly crushing some and almost pulling out others. I just do not care.

I can now enjoy just lying here. I probably would not even notice these feelings if I would not have lost them for a while. During my trip to hell I noticed how it feels to not feel anything. It sounds strange and it feels even stranger. I could not feel anything. Just pain and numbness. I could not even feel my first kiss. I still wonder how it feels. I got my next first kiss on planet Earth so I do know how it feels now. But that first kiss was with Videl. I will never know how the first kiss with Kanara will feel. I tried to feel something in hell but it did not work.

Videl. I like her so much. She is strong and independent. She is an amazing fighter. Since I started training her she has gotten so strong. She still wants to beat me one day. I never really showed her how strong I really am so I will just let her think that she might be able to beat me. She has been trying to convince me into entering competitions but I have no interest in winning competitions. I know I will win. Unless Vegeta enters. Oh, he would love that. Another reason why I will not enter those competitions. Vegeta will probably enter too. He will never pass up an opportunity to challenge me. And then look what will happen: movie cameras taking in our fight at high speed. Vegeta already killed several paparazzi when they tried to take pictures of Bulma sunbathing in her garden only wearing a bikini. Vegeta even started chasing me out the large garden once I turned thirteen. Bulma said it was possessiveness and even managed to call it cute. I would not call an angry Saiyan blasting me out a building 'cute'.

A cold drop touching my cheek. Another one landing on my hand. Rain. That can ruin moments very effectively. I do not have the will power to get up and move out of the rain. I can already hear my mother complaining I will get a cold if I stay here.

"_I am Gohan." Gohan answered shortly. "Why are you all here?" He asked, looking at the others. The second prisoner was an old man. Gohan could see that because he had a purple beard. Gohan noticed the bones stuck out everywhere and he was wearing the same brown clothes. All the prisoners were wearing those except for him. _

"_Just for being alive… Or dead…" The female answered him. "Those stupid soldiers caught me off guard. I would have killed them if I got the chance." She clenched her fists._

_Gohan looked at the others. The third prisoner was a tall man. He was very skinny and his golden eyes scanned Gohan's face. The half-Saiyan got a bit uncomfortable and moved his own eyes to the fourth prisoner. A small boy was sitting in the corner of the cell. Gohan frowned a bit at the sight of the pink skinned boy with chains around his ankles and wrists. The boy with purple hair shifted and kept his eyes locked on Gohan. "Why are you here?" The female asked._

_Gohan looked back at her. "Those people aren't a big fan of me." He answered. "What is your name?" He asked._

_The female stared at him for a few seconds. She narrowed her eyes thoughtfully as her eyes moved over his appearance. "Kanara." She answered after a few minutes. Kanara pushed her hair from her shoulder and crossed her bare legs. "So, tell me. Where is your tail?" She asked bluntly._

_Gohan was taken aback by this question. "My what?" He asked, trying to postpone the answer._

_Kanara rolled her eyes. "You have black spiky hair, a strong build for your age and you are not on good terms with the rulers here. You are a Saiyan." She stated as she studied him. "I haven't seen you before. But I guess your father didn't want anyone to see you. I mean, who would blame him, you don't even have a tail…" She continued, eying Gohan's waist. _

Ugh, I hated her in the beginning. We had such a rocky start. She seemed mean and annoying. She did not like me just because I was a half-saiyan. I did not like her because she was a full-blooded Saiyan. We were perfect for each other.

I thought she would ignore us while we were there and I hoped I could ignore her but, evidently, she cannot be ignored. I probably cannot even ignore her now. She is still in my mind. It is amazing and very annoying. She would have loved it.

"_Prove it." Kanara screamed back. "Prove to me that you are worth living for! Show me that Saiyan side in you!"_

"_I don't have to prove anything to you."_

"_As I thought." Kanara smirked and yawned. "Weakling." She continued before she looked back at the half-Saiyan._

"_I am not a weakling!" Gohan yelled back, his face was nearly touching her face by now._

"_Then prove it!" Kanara screamed. _

"_Fine!"_

_Before Kanara could react Gohan had gotten a hold of her and pressed his mouth on her lips forcefully. Kanara widened her eyes and made a small noise of surprise. Immediately after that she wrapped her arms around the male Saiyan and returned the kiss._

I open my eyes again. I did not even notice I closed them. That is dangerous. I cannot think about her like this. My life is on planet Earth now. I have a relationship with Videl. I cannot let my mind wonder off like that. Piccolo told me my mind is too unfocused which is why I have trouble meditating. Keeping all those thoughts out of my head is too difficult for me.

I do not like meditating with Piccolo anymore. I have not seen him for a while now. I know he wants to meet up again but he continues to ask about my trip to hell two years ago. I just do not want to talk about it too much. I partly worked out my issues during that long trip. I am no longer ashamed of my Saiyan side and I do not mind transforming into a super Saiyan. That final fight with Cell really let me take out all my anger towards all the villains that ruined my life. I just do not know where that restless feeling is coming from. Piccolo asks difficult questions I do not want to answer. So I do what I always do when I do not want to do something: I avoid it.

A smile appears on my face as I recall how I used to avoid Vegeta. That got me in so much trouble... I learned that Vegeta does not take no for an answer. We were both stuck in hell just because he wanted to spar with me. There several things happened to me both good and bad. I got over my hatred towards Saiyans and learned to accept that part of myself. I learned that it is not bad to transform and let myself go. I learned to ignore prejudices and I learned that there are multiple sides to every story. I met Cell again and fought him a second time. I met my grandparents and re-met Raditz and Turles. In the end I was able to find closure.

My mind registers the strong power level heading straight towards me. Another thing that can ruin moments like this. I guess I should not have left Vegeta alone with Goten and Trunks.

Vegeta knows how strong I am but he never really backs down. I thought he would stop ordering me around like that. I thought that after the hundredth lost game he would lose his need for spars but I should have known that was a lost cause. The only difference is that I stopped taking orders and Vegeta did not really do anything about that. Another good thing about my trip to hell, I guess.

Feet landing on the ground lightly. "Of course. Lying on the ground in the rain. Why am I not surprised?" A gruff voice sneers.

My eyes move to the newcomer and they take in his appearance. The dark flame of hair and the standard saiyan uniform he is trying to force me to wear too. I shrug as I looked up at the sky again. "It can be soothing. You should try it sometimes."

I am surprised when Vegeta sits down next to me and closes his eyes. "Anything is better than living with those runts in one house." Vegeta mutters as I stare at him.

I smile as I look up again. We both focus on the cold raindrops attacking our skin gently. Yes. This is something I can enjoy. This is how it feels to be alive.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**It was interesting to write in the first person narrative. I just wanted to try that out. I am going to continue writing in third person though.**

**It's a short chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be longer. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 1: Life goes on

**Hey everyone. This chapter was supposed to be the first chapter. I chose to make the prologue three days ago. The story really starts in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Chapter 1. Life goes on.**

"Why not? I bet it will be a lot of fun." A raven haired girl complained as she placed her books in her locker. She brushed through her short hair as her blue eyes landed on the boy next to her. "I know you enjoyed the last party we went to."

"Last time I went to a party like that Vegeta dragged me back to my house and Bulma persuaded my mother into thinking it was a good idea to lock me and Vegeta up in the gravity room for a week." The boy answered as he leaned against the lockers. The boy crossed his arms and frowned as he though about that long week. "I don't want that to happen again."

Videl smiled as she closed her locker. Her eyes moved from the boy's black spiky hair to his white shirt and black pants. The boy, also known as Gohan, glanced back at her. "If you listen to them now it will only mean Vegeta won." Videl said with a smirk.

Gohan gave her an annoyed glance. "That won't work on me." He answered. Videl snickered and tousled his hair.

"Let's get back to my house. My father is on a business trip so we have the house all to ourselves." Videl said as she shifted the band of her backpack.

Gohan smirked as he tilted his head. "How long will he be gone?" He asked curiously.

Videl shrugged. "I don't know. I don't care." She answered. "First I need to speak with Eresa. We are meeting to choose an outfit for the party. Remember, the party we're going go attend. Videl smiled at her boyfriend and walked away.

"Maybe you should persuade me." Gohan answered as he pushed away from the lockers and grabbed his own black backpack. "If I would have known what you were going to wear to that last party I would have said yes sooner."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Now I get what your mother meant when she said Vegeta was starting to rub off on you." She sneered. Gohan snorted but didn't defend himself on this. His daily sparring sessions with Vegeta were becoming a regular thing. It actually was an outlet for him and he started to enjoy it.

Videl suddenly waved. "Eresa!" She called. The familiar head of blonde hair turned to them. The girl ran to meet up with her friends.

"Oh look. It's my favorite couple." Eresa squealed as she reached them. Gohan rolled his eyes slightly embarrassed with Eresa's take on their relationship. "Have you persuaded him yet?" She asked Videl. The raven-haired female shook her head. "Maybe you should wear that little black dress we saw in that shop last week. It looked great on you." Eresa turned to Gohan. "She looked amazing in it. You don't want her to go to a party looking amazing all alone, huh? There are other guys there too."

Videl raised an eyebrow wondering if that would work. Gohan frowned thoughtfully. "Well, I trust Videl."

"But do you trust the guys on the party." Eresa answered with a knowing smile. The female played with the band of her light green top.

Gohan growled. "Fine. I'll go." He muttered.

Videl grinned as she pressed a kiss on Gohan's cheek. "It's going to be fun." She said enthusiastically. "Just don't drink too much."

Eresa gave an excited yell and pulled a small piece of paper out of her short jeans. "Here's the address. I will see you tomorrow to get that dress." Eresa said as she nodded to Videl. "Have fun you two. I have to go find my own date." And she was gone. Gohan only got a moment to be surprised at her speed before he noticed Videl was leaving too.

Gohan followed her out the school. "Oh, Gohan! I've been snooping through the police files." Videl started as she turned to him. "And guess what I found."

"Thieves and murderers?" Gohan guessed as they crossed the path to the gates of the school. The sun was shining brightly and warmed their skin gently.

"That too but that's not what I want to talk about. We have been investigating the Cell Games, right?" Videl asked as she glanced sideways. Gohan nodded in response. "I finally found some video footage." Gohan raised both his eyebrows. "I know you said there were no pictures found on the internet but I finally found it. We should check it out tonight."

"Yeah. That's a good idea." Gohan answered. He, of course, knew all about the Cell Games. He participated in them and, in a way, won. Gohan was only nine when it happened*. Even though the Cell Games were broadcast all over Earth, Bulma pulled some strings after the Cell Games and made sure all the footage was gone. It was nice having someone so power full looking out for you.

It was mainly because Gohan didn't want to be famous and Bulma wasn't planning on having paparazzi in her garden for other reasons than the obvious. She was famous enough without having an alien husband who fought Cell. Gohan tried to discourage Videl's interest in the Cell Games at first but when he noticed he wouldn't succeed in that he decided to help her so he could keep an eye on her progress.

They reached her house within the hour and Gohan placed his bag on the couch in the spacious living room. Gohan wondered what would happen as he sat down on one of the large couches. His eyes ran over the large room. He was sitting on one of the couches near them large fireplace. A glass table was standing in front of him. A chandelier was hanging from the ceiling.

Videl walked in and grabbed a remote from the glass table. She pressed on a button and the fireplace morphed into a very large TV. She placed a video tape in the recorder and got up. Gohan watched Videl push some more buttons on the remote. An image appeared on the screen. Gohan raised an eyebrow as a very vague picture of probably Vegeta appeared on the screen. Gohan recognized the flaming black hair.

"This is your vivid proof?" Gohan sneered as he eyed the picture.

Videl growled. "Don't worry. It will get better." She answered. "Look. This is the second picture." She showed a slightly clearer picture of Goku and Cell. They were standing in fighting stances. Gohan swallowed heavily when he saw his father like that. He and his father talked about his feeling toward the Cell Games but it was still hard for Gohan to remember everything that happened there.

"Now you're quiet." Videl sneered as she raised an eyebrow. The female pressed on another button. The second picture made Gohan gasp. He was looking straight at himself and this picture was very clear. The Gohan in the picture was watching the fight between Goku and Cell with interest. Videl glanced sideways. "Do you recognize him?"

'_Oh yes.' _ Gohan thought. "No. Do you?" He asked as he looked back at her. Videl shook her head as she eyed him for a few more seconds. Gohan waited until she looked away before he focused on the tape recorder. The boy narrowed his eyes and a second later the tape exploded. Gohan bit his lip thinking he put too much power in that one.

Videl gasped and jumped up. Gohan gave a wave with his hand and the flames died. Videl looked at him. "Did you do that?"

"No." Gohan answered quickly.

"You're not a good liar, Gohan." Videl said frowning. "Why did you destroy it?"

"I'm sorry. I just don't like thinking about the Cell Games. Something bad happened to me back then." Gohan answered with a sigh.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Videl asked with a smile. "You don't have to help me with this research."

"But terrible things happened during the Cell Games. I don't want you to be alone when you see things like that." Gohan answered. '_Like I was.' _He thought as his mind went back to planet Namek where he found a destroyed city with dead Namekians lying around.

Videl smiled as she shifted closer to him. "Don't worry about me. I won't dig that deep. I just want to know what happened during the Cell Games. I want to know who those warriors were. It's not that much to ask is it?" Videl asked as she glanced sideways.

Gohan sighed and shook his head. "No. I should have expected you to want to find this out. You're always looking for information."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Videl answered with a smile.

Gohan shrugged. "It's not always a good thing." He answered as he got up. "I should get back to capsule corp. I need to finish some of my homework." Gohan muttered as he grabbed his jacket. Videl nodded and let him out.

Several hours later Gohan was leaning against a tree in the large garden of Capsule Corporation. He was scribbling something down in his notebook before he looked back at his theory book. The boy didn't look up as a shadow came closer and a man sat down near him. The man leaned against the same tree but then on Gohan's right side.

"Why are you doing that here?" Vegeta's gruff voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Trunks and Goten won't enter the garden." Gohan answered as he wrote something down again.

"Why won't they come outside?" Vegeta asked as he eyed the large building also known as capsule corp. Gohan looked over his shoulder and noticed Vegeta was staring at the building. Gohan followed his line of sight to the right and wondered what was interesting about the building. It looked the same to him.

"I told them Icarus is a mean dragon who loves to kidnap children and hold them hostage in his cave." Gohan answered with a small smirk. "I told them that's how I met him and that I was rescued by my father."

Vegeta scoffed. "I can't believe my son bought that story." He sneered.

"It will work for now." Gohan answered. "Why are you here?"

"The boys won't come in the garden." Vegeta answered. "I need some rest."

Gohan snickered. "Did you forget that you are actually supposed to take care of us?" Gohan asked as he looked over his shoulder again.

"Tssk. Bulma and your mother decided to take a vacation together and left you two runts in my house. That does not mean I will look after you." Vegeta snarled back.

Gohan looked back at his book again. The boy continued his work in silence and Vegeta didn't seem to mind this. "Do you want to have a match this afternoon?" Gohan asked after a while.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Vegeta answered without opening his eyes.

"I guess it is." Gohan muttered as he looked back down again.

"How is it going between you and your lovebird?" Vegeta sneered as he opened his eyes.

"She hasn't sent anything back for months now." Gohan muttered thoughtfully. "I think she forgot about me."

Vegeta's lips curled up in amusement. "I wasn't talking about her." Vegeta answered. Gohan raised an eyebrow. "I was talking about that raven-haired Earthling."

Gohan gasped. "What was I thinking?" He muttered as he closed his eyes. "I've just been wondering why she hasn't returned my letter when you asked your question."

"Right." Vegeta said as he raised an eyebrow. "How long has it been since you met her?"

"I think about two years." Gohan answered thoughtfully. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"How is your relationship with that earthling?"

"Our relationship isn't going too great." Gohan answered as he glanced back at Vegeta. "I remember telling you but you just seem to ignore me."

"You're going to separate?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you two were destined to be mated." Vegeta said confusedly. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I thought I liked Videl at first too but then I met Kanara." Gohan answered with a sigh. "I rationalized my way out of that relationship thinking I couldn't be with her because she was in hell and I was still alive."

"You could always use those dragonballs to wish her back to life." Vegeta suggested as he crossed his arms.

Gohan shook his head. "She died more than a year ago. She can't be wished back." Gohan answered with a sigh. "It's for the best. Maybe I should give it some time."

Vegeta shrugged. "I prepared some extra food bags. We need all the food we can get, right?" Vegeta said as he looked back at Gohan.

"About that…" Gohan muttered as he closed his book. "I don't think I'm going to join you. Traveling through space and searching for Saiyan survivors sounds great but I want to stay here."

"I thought you wanted to come. You seemed enthusiastic to find more Saiyans. We can visit my brother and see if he's still alive." Vegeta said. "We've been planning this for weeks now."

"I know but I want to postpone it. I have to figure out my relationship with Videl and I have school. I'll be graduating this year because I skipped two years. It's best if I stay here until I finish school. We can go during my holiday."

Vegeta growled. "I'm not going to wait for you." He snarled back. Gohan frowned as he got up and gathered his stuff.

"I'm not coming. You can go on your own." Gohan answered as he got up again.

"Remember last time you refused to listen to me?" Vegeta asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Gohan scoffed. "You're not that stupid." He sneered as he turned away from Vegeta and walked to the building. Vegeta frowned and watched him walk away.

"I expect to see you in the gravity room in two hours." Vegeta yelled after him. Gohan waved without looking back and disappeared in the large building.

That evening Gohan was placing plates on the table. Bunny walked in and smiled sweetly. "Everyone! It's time to eat." She yelled cheerfully. She placed two large plates filled with different kinds of food on the table. She pulled the wrinkles out of her white blouse and walked to the kitchen again.

"Goten! Trunks! Dinner time." Gohan called up the stairs. Within a second the two half-Saiyans were sitting at the table. They were almost jumping up and down on their seats. Gohan smirked as he sat down. He knew he didn't have to call for Vegeta. The man would smell the food and join them when he was feeling like it. Bunny placed a large pan with broccoli in and another pan with potatoes. "Dig in." She said with a smile.

Goten and Trunks were already devouring half the pan before she could even sit down. Gohan quickly grabbed his own load of food and managed to be astounded by the amount Goten and Trunks could already eat at their age. Vegeta lazily walked in the room and sat down too. The sound of the Saiyans' gluttony was the only thing heard in the kitchen for the next few minutes.

Goten and Trunks were the first to finish and, after eating a large desert, ran out the room. "Don't forget to take a bath tonight!" Gohan yelled after Goten. His little brother didn't even look back at him and Gohan growled. "I'll have to chase him down tonight." He complained.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"I had that dream again." Gohan muttered as he shifted on the window sill and pressed the phone against his ear a little harder. "I continue to have that same dream."

"I don't think it's that serious, Gohan." Bulma's voice sounded through the telephone. "Just because you dream about something doesn't mean you really want it."

"I dream about beating up my father. I love it in the dream. What is that about? Aren't dreams supposed to show your inner desires?" Gohan asked with a sigh. "Is that what I desire?"

"No, Gohan." Bulma chuckled through the phone. "You're taking it too literally. Dreams do show what you feel deep inside but your mind is always trying to hide those feelings. You can almost see it like a barrier in your mind trying to hold back the hidden desires. Sometimes those desires can disguise themselves as something else and sneak through the barrier. That's how they end up in your dream." Bulma seemed to be moving around as she talked.

"So, what can it be?" Gohan asked thoughtfully.

"Well… If you can beat up your father that means you can touch him. If you can touch him it means that he is with you. You're together. Maybe that's what you want. You want your father to be with you." Bulma explained. Gohan felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulder.

"Or maybe he just wants to beat his father up." Vegeta's voice sneered as he walked inside. Gohan almost jumped in the air and frowned at the newcomer for surprising him like that.

"What?" Bulma's voice asked.

Vegeta pressed on the speaker button as he passed the telephone. "How many times has the brat been calling you?" He asked. Gohan crossed his arms as he watched Vegeta lean against the table.

"That's none of your business, Vegeta. If you would have been more supportive while we were gone he wouldn't have needed to call me." Bulma snarled back at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Saiyans don't need to be pampered." Vegeta answered as his eyes moved to the half-saiyan. Gohan was listening to the conversation apprehensively. He had been calling Bulma in secret because he didn't want Vegeta to find out he was asking her for advice. It wouldn't only give Vegeta more reasons to be angry at him but it also was a blow to Vegeta's pride.

"That's not pampering." Bulma answered. "You know what? I'm not in the mood for this. We will speak about your neglect when I get back. I'm going to find Chi-chi. Try not to kill each other." Bulma sounded tired as the phone disconnected.

Vegeta stared at the phone for a few seconds while Gohan was trying to sneak away unnoticed. Vegeta phased in front of him just before he could reach the door and Gohan stepped back. "How many times have you called her?" Vegeta asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"Like you care. There was a reason why I didn't tell you about it." Gohan snarled back.

"You calling her means that I'm not doing my job right. That will give her more reasons to be mad at me when she gets back." Vegeta answered annoyed. "You will stop calling her." He ordered.

Gohan snorted. "Don't threaten me, Vegeta. I'm stronger than you." He said tauntingly.

"For now. I am gaining strength every day and you know it." Vegeta snarled back. "I can transform into a super Saiyan 2 already and I'll be stronger than you in no time."

"And then what? You'll kill me?" Gohan sneered as he pushed Vegeta back a few steps. "You cannot tell me what to do. It's not your place."

"That's where you're wrong. I _can _tell you what to do. I am the prince of your Saiyan half." Gohan rolled his eyes. "And I am the godfather of your human half." Vegeta smirked at him. "I have the entitlement to tell you what to do in both worlds."

Gohan snorted. "You're the prince of three half-Saiyans. Now that's something. And you only signed a piece of paper when you married Bulma so that she would stop pestering you about it. That doesn't give you any entitlement. Both my parents have to be dead before you can get any control over me." Gohan snarled. "So much for your theory."

"You are becoming more of a nuisance every day." Vegeta answered. "A few months in space with me would be good for you. It would make you less cocky."

Gohan shook his head in annoyance and walked out the room. "If I notice you call her again you'll be sorry!" Vegeta yelled after him. Gohan ignored this and disappeared in another room to search his little brother.

Later that evening Gohan closed the door to Goten's room after saying goodnight to his little brother. The boy looked down the hall and noticed Vegeta was just closing the door to Trunks' room. Gohan smirked slightly at Vegeta's sign of affection to Trunks. Vegeta noticed Gohan was looking his way and he stepped closer. Gohan waited until Vegeta was close enough.

"You're still angry at your father?" Vegeta asked as he watched Gohan turn away from him. The two Saiyans made their way to the large living room.

Gohan sighed. "Maybe."

"It's a yes or no question." Vegeta answered shortly. "You know the answer. You just don't want to say it out loud."

Gohan frowned as he looked down. "He stayed away. Back in hell he noticed how much pain he inflicted on me by leaving and he still stayed dead. Why did he stay dead?" Gohan asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Did he tell you why he didn't want to return?"

Gohan clenched his fists. "No. But he did say it would be fair for Pickon or whatever if he didn't get a chance to defeat him." Gohan growled. "So it's okay if he leaves his two sons and wife but it's not okay if he leaves one of the dead guys he just met?"

"Calm down." Vegeta's voice interrupted the power up Gohan was doing and the boy blinked. He shook his head and powered down again.

"I'm sorry." Gohan muttered as he turned away from Vegeta. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow morning for an early match?" Gohan glanced back. Vegeta grunted as answer and Gohan walked to his own room. There the boy fell down on his bed and sighed. "Will this ever feel any better?" He whispered at the ceiling.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Catch me if you can!" Goten yelled as he flew around in the large atmosphere surrounding Capsule Corporation. His older brother followed him through the air. They flew up and down, in circles and in every direction. They avoided the trees and tried not to bump into the dinosaurs.

"I'm going to get you!" Gohan yelled after him. Goten laughed as he dived under a tree and flew up higher. Gohan followed him closely and stretched out his hand to touch his brother. His hand closed around Goten's leg. "Gotcha!" Gohan yelled as he pulled Goten back and attacked him with the tickle torture. The two brothers rolled over and pushed each other away as they tried to over power each other.

Vegeta was watching everything without emotion. Trunks pulled a face and looked up. "Dad? Can I have to little brother too?" He asked innocently.

"Forget it." Vegeta answered shortly. "One runt is already enough." He sneered. Trunks raised an eyebrow and looked back at the two brothers. Vegeta's hand landed on Trunks's hand and he tousled the boy's hair gently. Trunks smiled as he looked down.

Goten was sitting on Gohan's body as he attacked the older half-saiyan with his hands. Gohan laughed as he tried to push Goten's hands away but the small saiyan was stronger than he thought he would be.

Vegeta scoffed and sat down to lean against the wall. Gohan placed his hands on Goten's sides and pulled him up in the air. The boy jumped up and moved Goten up in the air. Goten laughed as Gohan threw him up in the air and caught him again. Gohan grinned as he placed his brother back on the ground. Goten pouted. "I want to play some more."

"Sorry Goten. I have homework to do." Gohan answered as he roughed up Goten's hair. "But we'll play again later, okay? Now go and play with Trunks." Goten nodded and ran to his friend. Trunks was too happy to get some attention to play it cool so he was already jumping up and down.

"Do you want to reenact a sparring match between father and Gohan?" Trunks asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Goten answered. The two ran away to find an open place where they could spar without any interruptions.

"Go easy on each other." Gohan yelled as he watched them runaway.

"Why?" Vegeta asked without looking up. "We never do that."

"Our matches aren't a very good example." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms.

"They're taking the example we give them." Vegeta answered shortly. Gohan shrugged and walked inside the building.

"Wait!"

Gohan stopped walking and looked up. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up too. Gohan turned around and frowned.

"Who is there?" Gohan asked out loud.

"It's me, King Kai." The voice answered immediately.

"King Kai?" Gohan questioned. "What's wrong?"

"There's trouble down in hell." King Kai answered. Gohan raised both his eyebrows as Vegeta got up. "The inhabitants of hell found a gap in the area between Earth and the underworld. And they crossed the area."

"So? Where are they going?" Gohan asked as he looked up at the sky.

"The gap was the same gate Vegeta used to get you two in hell. They made it to Earth's check in station and managed to force their way through the shield. They're heading for planet Earth." King Kai's voice answered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. The next chapter is already done so the more reviews I get; the faster I will update it!**

***According to the Japanese version he was nine.**


	3. Chapter 2: All Hell Breaks Loose

**Hey everyone.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.  
Thanks for the reviews!**

**Finals are &*^*^%&^%... -.-**

**Chapter 2. All hell breaks loose.**

"What?" Gohan asked as he looked up. "The inhabitants of hell can come here?"

"They are heading for planet earth. It's not just that they can." King Kai answered frantically. "You have to make them go back. Kill them and they will fall back into hell. I'm going over there to close the gap so they'll have to go back the old-fashioned way."

Gohan groaned. "Great. Now I won't have any time left do to my homework." He complained as he crossed his arms over each other.

"It will give us a great work-out though." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Let's get to it." He continued as he walked to the capsule corp. building. Gohan growled in annoyance and followed Vegeta to the building.

"Should we split up and see if we can find some bad guys?" Gohan suggested as looked up at the sky. Vegeta shrugged and left. Gohan watched him go. "I'll take that as a yes." He muttered. The boy jumped up in the air and decided to go to the northern area of the Earth since Vegeta was rapidly flying to the southern part.

Gohan looked around and wondered how he was going to find the people from hell. If they were smart they would be quiet and not try to pull any attention to themselves. Gohan looked up when he heard an explosion. A large cloud of smoke was slowly rising in the air. Gohan smirked. _'Then again, those warriors are never smart.' _He thought as he flew towards the smoke.

Gohan landed on the ground to see a group of warriors standing around throwing blasts at the surrounding buildings. The boy eyed them with interest. They were probably a sort of gang from another planet. They all had the same bright blue hair and brown skins. They wore black leather-like clothing and helmets. Gohan wondered if they all died together since their clothing was matching so clearly.

"Hey guys!" Gohan yelled. The warriors all looked his way. "Why don't you try to mess with someone who can fight back?" The sixteen year old spread his arms.

"Get lost, runt." A warrior yelled as he stepped closer. "Or die." He made the chain he was carrying spin in the air threateningly.

Gohan placed his hands on his hips. "Make me." He answered. "I'm not afraid to die."

The warriors looked at each other and advanced on the half-saiyan. Gohan stepped back and bent through his knees to stand on the ground more steadily. The boy watched them come closer. The warrior with the chain was the first to attack. He tried to hit against Gohan's head with the chain but Gohan just tilted his head back to avoid it. The half-saiyan smirked at the warriors. The man with the chain frowned and tried once more. Gohan stepped to the right to avoid the chain and jumped up in the air when another warrior tried to catch Gohan's legs with a rope.

The moment Gohan landed he reached out and caught both the chain and the rope. The boy tightened his grip on both objects while the warriors were looking at him with wide eyes. "Why don't you try fighting with your fists in stead of hiding behind those weapons?" Gohan suggested as he pulled the objects away from the men.

They all frowned at him and attacked him at the same time. Gohan easily avoided their attacks. He dived under a punch and moved his head to the side to avoid the next one. Gohan jumped up in the air and wondered how long it would take those warriors to realize that they weren't winning.

Gohan pulled back a fist and pushed it right through the man's stomach. He whirled around and grabbed the second warrior. He pushed the man to the ground and swiftly broke his neck by pushing his boot down. The third warrior was blasted away by his energy and crash-landed several feet away. Gohan blasted the man before he turned back to the last warrior. The man stepped back in fear and Gohan grinned at him. The boy appeared in front of him and destroyed the warrior with one blast.

"Gohan!" Videl came running towards him. The girl skidded to a halt and raised an eyebrow. "You didn't need my help..." She muttered as she looked at the dead warriors. "What is going on?" She asked as she stepped closer. "I just encountered two villains who died three years ago."

"There's a problem with the gate to hell. They can reach our planet." Gohan answered tiredly.

Videl widened her eyes. "What?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you go home." Gohan answered shortly. Videl stepped closer and frowned.

"No. I'm not going to sit at home while there are dangerous villains running around." Videl answered stubbornly. "You take the supernatural warriors and I will take the normal bad guys." Videl said with a smile.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Gohan answered. "Piccolo is coming this way. Just be careful, okay?" Gohan asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Videl nodded and turned away from him to follow the sounds of another fight. Gohan watched her go while Piccolo landed next to him. "Do you know what's going on?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"Yes. I wanted to warn you. I've already encounter a few saiyans. You might meet some too." Piccolo warned.

"I already expected that." Gohan answered as he looked up at the sky and watched several soldiers fly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to fly to the Western part of the planet and see if I can be of any help." Piccolo answered. "You just stay here and try to take out as many as you can." Gohan nodded as answer. "Watch yourself, okay?" Piccolo said before he left. Gohan's eyes shot to the right when he heard a feminine cry.

"Oh sure. She can take care of herself." He complained as he ran in that direction. The half-saiyan raised an eyebrow when he saw the scene. Two strong-looking warriors were holding Videl in their grip. One of them was holding her while the other was launching at her with his fists. Gohan growled and ran closer to them.

"Okay." Gohan said as he reached them. "Very tough. Tow against one." Gohan sneered. "Would you win if you fought fair? I doubt it."

The two villains looked at each other and ran to the half-saiyan. Gohan smirked and moved out of the way. They turned around and attacked him head on. Gohan dived under the first punch and kicked the man in the stomach while he was still crouching. The boy got up and grabbed the second warrior around his neck and threw him on the ground harshly. They were both knocked out cold.

Gohan smirked and turned to Videl. She was frowning at him. "I was handling it. You didn't need to help." She complained.

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "They were beating you up." Gohan clarified.

"I was developing an escape plan." Videl answered stubbornly. She crossed her arms and turned away from her boyfriend. "I don't need your help."

"Well, that's okay. Now I can keep him all to myself." Another voice answered smugly.

Gohan widened his eyes and turned around. A familiar female Saiyan was smiling at him. Her silver uniform almost shined in the light of the sun and her blue armor was exactly like he remembered it. She brushed through her spiky long hair and grinned at the half-saiyan. "Hey Gohan. Missed me?" Kanara asked innocently.

"Kanara!" Gohan exclaimed. "Wow. How did you come here?"

"Oh come on. You already knew hell was opened and all the warriors were coming here. You should have known I would come for you." Kanara answered with a smile. She jumped off the car she was sitting on and walked closer. "Look at you. You're all buffed up. And you're a bit taller now. I'll have to stand on my toes and still won't be able to touch your face." Kanara complained as she looked up at him. "But the years definitely did you good."

"Who is this?" Videl appeared next to Gohan and frowned at Kanara.

"Who are you?" Kanara asked as her eyes moved over the human warrior. "Oh, you're that earthling Gohan has a crush on, huh?" Kanara looked up at Gohan questioningly.

"Gohan and I are in a relationship." Videl answered with a frown as she grabbed Gohan's arm. Gohan blushed as he looked sideways.

"Poor Gohan." Kanara answered dryly. "Hey," she said as she looked up at the half-saiyan, "Let's find Vegeta and say hi to the others. My comrades really missed you." Kanara said as she looked up at Gohan. The half-saiyan hesitated.

"Sorry. I have to make sure all the bad guys go back to hell." Gohan answered as he looked around.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Yes. We should get back to work."

"Well. I'm a bad guy, aren't I?" Kanara asked with a grin. "So come and catch me." Kanara winked and flew up in the air. Gohan and Videl watched her go and Gohan flew up too.

"Gohan!" Videl yelled with a frown.

"Hey. She's right. You can handle everything here. The power levels aren't that big." Gohan answered as he waved. "See you later!" Gohan disappeared from her sight and Videl scoffed.

Gohan caught up with Kanara. "So, how have you been?" Gohan asked as he flew sideways and looked at his friend.

"Bored. Hell is so boring. At least we were having fun when you showed up." Kanara complained. She closed her eyes and smiled. "The wind feels so great if it's blowing through my hair like this." She muttered.

"You know you can't stay here, right?" Gohan asked as he watched her enjoy the wind. "You have to go back."

"Are you going to send me back?" Kanara asked as she pouted at the half-saiyan. Her eyes widened slightly and Gohan felt like he was looking at a very sad puppy. The boy quickly looked away.

"Now I know what your comrades meant when they said you could always persuade them into doing what you wanted." Gohan muttered as his eyes moved over the cities below them.

Kanara snickered as she flew closer and her hand grabbed Gohan's hand. "Let's just forget about everything. I missed you." She said as Gohan looked at her again.

Gohan smiled as he looked down. "I missed you too." He answered. "But you shouldn't have come to me. Sending you back is going to be the hardest thing I have ever done." He complained.

"Then don't." Kanara answered. "I can easily stay here. You won't even know I'm here." She said as she tightened her grip on Gohan's hand.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Gohan answered with a smirk. Kanara gave him a glare. "Where are your comrades? Did they just let you go off on your own?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kanara shrugged. "They're hiding somewhere but I snuck out." She answered. "I'm not going to hide when we're on a planet like this. My time on planet Earth is short. I'd rather have some fun."

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of. Hundreds of saiyans who just want to have fun." Gohan sneered. "This planet won't survive your version of fun."

"We don't always want to destroy things, Gohan. I'm disappointed in you." Kanara answered disdainfully. "I thought you got over that attitude."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "I thought you promised your brother you wouldn't sneak away anymore." He countered.

Kanara laughed. "Yeah right. Like that is going to happen." She sneered. The girl stopped flying. Gohan flew a few more feet until he realized she stopped flying and he stopped too. Kanara smiled at him. "Catch me." She said as she flew away.

Gohan raised an eyebrow and he followed her. The boy grabbed her leg and pulled her closer. Kanara let him climb his way up to her face. The two were flying sideways with their hands locked tightly together. Kanara grinned at him as she leaned in closer. "I didn't know you were a legs kind of man." She whispered. Gohan blushed and his grip on her hands loosened. Kanara pulled away and placed her hands on his chest. She pushed him away and was gone within a second. Gohan watched her go and tilted his head. He crossed his arms and gave her a head-start of a few seconds.

Kanara looked back to find Gohan chasing her again. She gasped when he sent a blast her way. She dived to the right and sped up. Gohan was right behind her and she sent a blast to chase him away. Gohan avoided the blast and appeared in front of her. "Gotcha."

Kanara kicked him in the stomach. Gohan gasped and whimpered. "That's not fair." He complained but Kanara was already gone. Gohan frowned at her and followed her once more. The two were flying lower near the ground now. A large mountain was surrounded by a widespread forest. Gohan threw his body down to catch his friend and she let him catch her. They landed on the ground and rolled through the grass together. Kanara landed on her back and Gohan caught her between the ground and his own body. Kanara moved her head up to kiss him.

It took Gohan a second to notice what was going on and he pulled away. He used so much force that he stumbled back a bit. Kanara was still lying on the ground as she gave him a confused glance. Gohan shook his head. "I'm not cheating on Videl." He said as he turned away from her. The boy closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead. "Kami. You've only been here for five minutes and you're already messing up my entire world."

Kanara got up and crossed her arms over each other. "Hey. I'm not the bad guy here. Yes. I initiated the kiss but that doesn't mean you have to go along with it. And you did." Kanara shrugged. "Maybe you should re-think your relationship with her."

Gohan chuckled. "Yes. That would be terrific for you. I can break up with Videl and guess who is ready to take her place as my girlfriend. Seducing me in order to stay alive is a little extreme, isn't it?" Gohan sneered.

Kanara frowned. "I didn't know you were such a jerk."

Gohan sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to see you like this." Gohan said as he stepped closer. "I've missed you so much and here you are, looking very beautiful." Gohan muttered as he brushed over Kanara's cheek and gently pushed her black hair back.

Kanara smiled up at him. "You're still the sentimental fool I met several years ago." She sneered as a blush appeared on her cheeks. Kanara sighed as she looked down. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Sorry?" Gohan started. He then looked up and turned around. "There's someone here." Gohan said as his eyes moved over the woods behind him. Kanara raised an eyebrow at his vigilance. "Stay back, Kanara. There's something out there." Gohan felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck and the world around him disappeared into darkness.

Kanara sighed as she pulled back her hand. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as shadows appeared between the trees and came closer.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Vegeta sliced the head off a warrior and smirked as he prepared a blast in his outstretched hand. The warrior from hell was disintegrated within a second. Vegeta growled in annoyance. This was taking too long. There were too many warriors. He was hoping it would take him only a day to destroy all the warriors.

"Hey! Vegeta!"

The saiyan warrior frowned as he turned around. "What do you want, Namek?" Vegeta snarled as he watched Piccolo fly closer.

"I can't feel Gohan anywhere. I lost track of him several hours ago." Piccolo answered.

Vegeta closed his eyes as his senses stretched out to the edges of the planet. The man frowned and noticed he wasn't picking up anything. It reminded him of the times Gohan used to hide from him years ago. It felt different though. He could always pick up even the smallest amount of energy from the half-saiyan. This time he didn't feel anything.

The man frowned as he opened his eyes. Piccolo could read the annoyed expression on Vegeta's face. "Maybe he got in trouble. One of the saiyans probably got in his way." Piccolo said.

Vegeta smirked as he thought about that. "Yes. I bet. And I already know who it is." Vegeta answered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan blinked and placed a hand on his head. The boy felt a sting of pain in his head and wondered where it came from. Gohan looked up and wondered where he was. It was a dark room but his saiyan eyes could make out everything inside. He seemed to be sitting in a cave, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, he's awake." Kanara ran inside. 'Hey." She placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead. "Are you okay? I hit you a bit hard." She said worriedly.

Gohan looked up. "You're the one who hit me? Why?" Gohan asked as he placed a hand on his forehead to keep the cloth there. He noticed something in the corner of his eye and gasped. His arms were chained up. Strange silver bonds were wrapped around his wrists and iron chains were proudly hanging next to them. "Why am I chained up?" Gohan asked as he looked up. "Why are you draining my power?"

"Now don't get angry." Kanara said as she made calming movements with her hands. Gohan frowned at her. "Look. We have a problem. Our whole race is here in this cave and we want to stay alive. But there are people on this planet who can kill us by lifting a finger."

"People like Vegeta." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

"And you." Kanara continued. "We just want to make sure that we get an honest change of survival. We want to make sure we're safe." Kanara explained.

"I'm a hostage." Gohan said as realization dawned.

"Please don't take it as an insult. I wish we could have taken someone else but you were the only logical choice." Kanara pleaded.

"Of course. Vegeta won't kill me and he won't risk destroying the cave with me in it." Gohan answered as he leaned back against the cave wall.

"I'll make sure you have everything you need here. I'll get you food and drinks. I can make a bed for you." Kanara said. "We can even unchain you but you just can't leave the cave." Kanara said sadly. "I'm sorry."

Gohan frowned and looked away. "You're not sorry or you wouldn't have done it." Gohan snarled at her. Kanara sighed.

"How is he taking it?" The two teenagers looked sideways where a group of warriors walked in. Gohan immediately recognized their faces. They were Kanara's comrades. The eldest and largest warrior was asking the questions. Gohan knew him as Dacar.

Gohan closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Of course." He whispered annoyed.

"What? You're not happy to see us?"Kanara's older brother asked as he walked closer. Gohan knew from the beginning that he was Kanara's brother. They had the same dark brown eyes and raven hair. Even the form of their spiky hair was similar. Where Kanara's hair was similar to the style Gohan had when he was seven years old, Kokaro had shorter hair with spikes sticking out to the side.

"I'm thrilled." Gohan answered as he opened his eyes again. "The circumstances are just less thrilling." Gohan's eyes moved back to Kanara. She frowned back at him.

"You're angry." Kokaro observed.

"He's blaming it all on me." Kanara complained with a frown.

"You're the one who lured me here." Gohan snarled back.

"I am not the one in charge around here!" Kanara yelled back as she jumped up. "I just follow orders! I can't disobey my leaders just because your feelings get hurt so easily!" She growled and clenched her fists. "You know what? Forget it." She turned around and walked out the room.

"Ahh, are you hurt?" Dacar sneered as he watched Kanara walk out the room. She sent him a glare before she disappeared in the hallway.

"Hey come back! Don't worry. We won't hurt you." Kokaro snickered as he followed his sister. Dacar smirked when he heard an annoyed yell from Kanara and the following jeers from his comrades. Gohan frowned as he looked at the chains around his wrists.

Dacar stepped closer. "I'm sorry, kiddo. We were trying not to choose you but you're really the only option. We don't want to die again." The large and bulky man brushed through his short spiky hair as he eyed the half-saiyan.

"I understand but you could have just asked me. I might have helped you." Gohan answered as he looked up. "You can forget about my help now though." The boy crossed his arms angrily.

Dacar smirked as he fell down next to the half-saiyan. "We're getting your help if you want it or not. You're stuck." He sneered. "How is life on planet Earth?" Gohan looked away. "Oh come on. You might as well have fun while you're here."

Gohan pressed his lips together and frowned. Kokaro walked back in the room with his younger sister. "Look what I've got." Kokaro said cheerfully. "The hybrid's personal caretaker."

Kanara crossed her arms as she stepped closer. "He's lying. I am not the one who is supposed to take care of him. Liar." Kanara snarled at her brother. She looked at Gohan and smiled. "I wouldn't mind bringing you something though."

"Some freedom would be good." Gohan answered shortly.

Kanara knelt down next to him and unchained him. Gohan glanced at the silver bonds that tied his wrists together. "Why can't I break them?" Gohan suggested.

"They're created of the strongest metal in the universe." Kanara answered. "We stole them from the ogres. They used them to hold people like Cell. You can't break them because you're not strong enough."

"That's just great." Gohan answered as he got up. "I'm going to find my family. I don't want to be around you for now." He snarled as he walked to the doorway. Kanara sat down and sighed.

Gohan looked around and noticed the Saiyans had created a home similar to the underground city they used to live in while they were in hell. He looked around and wondered where he had to go. The boy noticed most Saiyans didn't pay any attention to him. He didn't know if they really knew he had to stay in the cave. Gohan searched and searched until he finally found a light. The boy widened his eyes and ran to the entrance of the cave. Sunlight was beaming in happily.

Gohan skidded to a halt when he noticed two Saiyans standing on guard at the edge of the cave. One of them frowned at the boy. "I know you from somewhere." He said out loud. Gohan bit his lip as the man's eyes moved to Gohan's wrists where the silver bonds were still visible. "Ah. Right. You can't leave the cave, half-saiyan."

Gohan frowned and clenched his fists. "I want to get out of here. Let me go!" He yelled annoyed.

"Sorry hybrid." The other saiyan answered as he leaned against the cave wall. "Orders from the higher hand."

Gohan jumped to the light but the first Saiyan got in his way. The man punched him back and Gohan landed on the ground harshly. "Don't make me hurt you. I really want to. Trust me." The Saiyan snarled at him. Gohan got up and glared at them.

"Turn around and go back to your room." The other saiyan ordered shortly. "Or we'll find someone to escort you there. You can't stay here. You're too close to the exit."

"You can't tell me what to do. I can stay here for as long as I want." Gohan snarled back. The boy kicked a small stone in their direction and sat down near the wall. The two full-blooded saiyans exchanged glances but decided his presence couldn't hurt. They ignored him for the next hour.

Gohan was still sitting on the same place as he watched saiyans walk in and out. They all ignored him and he ignored them.

A while later, a man walked inside and spoke to one of the guards. They spoke in hushed voices. "Kio. I need to go with him to help him with something. Can you handle it on your own for a while?" The saiyan asked. The second guard nodded and the two saiyans left.

Gohan used the wall to push himself up and stepped closer to the saiyan. "Can he just leave you alone like that?"

"Don't get any ideas." The saiyan answered shortly. "Your hands are still tied up."

"I don't need my hands to defeat you." Gohan answered with a smirk.

"Okay. You've been a pain in the ass since you came here. I'm going to shut you up right now." The full-blooded soldier snarled back. The man stepped closer and Gohan bent through his knees slightly. The boy waited until the soldier launched at him. Gohan jumped up to avoid the punch and landed behind the soldier. He kicked backwards with his boot and the saiyan was forced to crash into the stone wall.

Gohan started running until he got out of the cave. He noticed a shadow looming over him and looked up. "Gohan!" Bardock yelled enthusiastically. "Hey. You're already here. I thought you would try to stay away from our hideout as much as possible."

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but Bardock was already swinging an arm around his shoulders. Gohan was turned back to the cave. "It's good to see you. You've grown in the last few years." Bardock chatted as he pushed the pouting half-saiyan back into the cave. Bardock's comrades followed them inside.

"So, where were you going?" Bardock asked curiously. "We're on our way to find out who they took as hostage. We are going to restore our old planet, boy. Maybe you could come and visit some time."

Bardock stopped talking when he noticed Gohan's wrists were still tied together. "Why are your hands…?" Bardock closed his mouth. "Oh," He said as he realized it, "you're the hostage? And you were getting out, weren't you?" Bardock looked back at the unconscious guard. "I was just pulling you back in."

Gohan sighed as he looked down. "Why did they choose you?" Bardock asked annoyed. "You're family."

"Yes. And I am closest to the strongest warrior on this planet." Gohan answered bitterly.

"Ah. Vegeta. Yes." Bardock said as he crossed his arms. "Well. Let's get you back to your cave and we'll find out what happens next." Bardock answered. Gohan frowned as he followed Bardock back to the room where Kanara and her comrades were.

She got up and frowned. "Where did you go?" She asked annoyed. "If you get away they'll kill us." Kanara complained as she stepped closer and hit Gohan on the head. "Don't do that again."

Gohan scoffed. "You're all supposed to be dead anyway." He snarled back.

Kanara frowned and she opened her mouth to answer but she noticed something behind Gohan and widened her eyes. She knelt down and Gohan noticed the other saiyans followed her example. Gohan looked over his shoulder to face the familiar Vegeta look-a-like. King Vegeta was still wearing his blue uniform and white armor."Gohan. Kneel." Kanara hissed at him.

"I'm not kneeling for my captor." Gohan answered annoyed.

King Vegeta smirked. "Your attitude hasn't changed from last time." He sneered. "The odds are stacked against you once more."

"What do you want from me?" Gohan asked as he eyed the saiyan king warily.

"I want you to stay here until we get our way. You're our ticket out of death." King Vegeta answered.

"And how are you planning on keeping me here?" Gohan asked. "I'm stronger than all of you combined."

"But you would hate it if something happened to the people on this planet, wouldn't you?" King Vegeta sneered. Gohan widened his eyes. "If you try to escape we will kill every living being on this planet until we find you again."

"Not if I kill you first." Gohan snarled back and he stepped closer and clenched his fists.

"We're with thousands of saiyans. You cannot fight us all at once. Half of us can sneak away and kill the humans while you try to fight us. You wouldn't want those innocent rodents to die, now would you?" King Vegeta raised an eyebrow at the half-saiyan. Gohan stepped back as his hands arms fell down to his sides.

The half-saiyan stared at King Vegeta for a few moments before he lowered his eyes and shook his head as answer to King Vegeta's rhetorical question. "Fine." He said with a frown.

"Good. Now sit down and let them chain you up. I'll come back for you when I need you." King Vegeta turned away from Gohan and walked out the room. Gohan sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead. Kanara got up and watched as Gohan walked back to the place where his chains were still lying and sat down there.

Kanara stepped closer. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" She asked hesitantly.

"Don't talk to me." Gohan hissed as he frowned up at her. Kanara pressed her lips together and turned away from Gohan. Her comrades watched in silence as she sat down on the other side of the room. Dacar scratched his head.

"Am I the only one who feels the tension in the room?" Dacar asked as he looked at the others.

Kokaro snickered. "The lovebirds are having their first fight." He sneered as he watched Kanara lay down with her hands under her head as a pillow. Gohan closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep while the others gathered in the room and prepared to spend the next day on Earth.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think! It will help me through the last few finals -.- **


	4. Chapter 3: Triumph for the Saiyans

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3. Triumph for the Saiyans.**

Vegeta closed his eyes as his senses spread over the entire earth. He refused to be fooled by the hybrid. He would find out where the boy was and he was going to do that right now. Just as he was about to open his eyes, he noticed a small spunk of a power-level far away. The man smirked. "There you are." He muttered as he opened his eyes. "You think you can runaway from me, huh. Guess again."

Piccolo flew closer. "Did you find him?" He asked.

"Yes." Vegeta answered as he uncrossed his arms. "He is with the other saiyans. I can feel it. His presence is surrounded by smaller power levels. I should have known this."

"I don't understand. " Piccolo said as he looked in the same direction as Vegeta. He could feel Gohan's power level too now. "I thought he didn't like those saiyans."

"He's probably with his girlfriend." Vegeta complained. "That stupid boy."

"His girlfriend? You mean that Videl girl?" Piccolo asked confused. "Why would she be with those saiyans?"

Vegeta looked at Piccolo. "You don't know?" Piccolo gave him a blank stare. "How much did the boy tell you about our visit to hell?"

"Almost nothing. He never wants to talk about it." Piccolo answered shortly. The fact that Vegeta seemed to know something about Gohan which he didn't know was annoying him greatly.

"So he didn't tell you about her? I assumed he would tell you." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "He must have missed her more than I thought."

"Who?" Piccolo asked annoyed.

"He met a girl in hell. She is a full-blooded Saiyan. They became very good acquainted while they were together." Vegeta answered. "I bet she is the one who lead him to the Saiyans. They are planning something."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan ignored the plate with food in front of him. Kanara leaned forwards and cupped Gohan's chin with her finger. She met Gohan's eyes. "You've become a very hansom guy in just two years." She observed.

Gohan pulled away. Kanara let her hand trail down Gohan's muscular arm. She noticed that Gohan didn't stop her from touching him. "It's not fair. You have progressed so much and I had to stay the same." She complained.

Gohan looked back at her. "You were dead and in hell. That wasn't supposed to feel like a vacation." He answered with a frown.

Kanara smiled. "I know." She glanced at the chains around Gohan's wrists. "Do you want me to untie you?" She offered. "They won't hurt anyone if you walk around freely. You just can't leave the cave until Vegeta comes here."

"Shouldn't you tell him by now?" Dacar asked.

"Tell me what?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kanara was giving Dacar a confused glance. "What you know about those things." Dacar said as he nodded to the bonds around Gohan's wrists.

"Oh right." Kanara muttered. Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "Well, it's funny actually… Those things… They… err… well… They're not real." She said with a nod.

Gohan frowned. "What?" He asked. "But they drained my power."

"Not really. They look a lot like the ki-bonds that are used in the dungeon of the ogres. They actually used to be real ki-bonds but they don't work anymore. You recognized them and assumed they were draining your strength. The mind can be a powerful tool. You fooled yourself." Kanara shrugged as she said this. "We didn't know if it was going to work or not but it was the only thing we could do to keep your power level down for a while. Now they're not relevant any more. You've made the deal with the king."

Gohan looked at the bonds around his wrists and he powered up. His power level just shot up without any restraint. "I can't believe this. I feel stupid." He muttered.

"You're not stupid." Kanara answered. "You're just a tiny-bit naïve." She added as she positioned his thumb and finger near each other to show how much a 'tiny-bit' was.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer when he noticed several familiar figures walked in the room. Gohan pulled a face and made his body as small as possible. Kanara noticed this and she looked back. The girl smiled and got up. She walked away from Gohan so he wouldn't draw so much attention. Gohan looked at the other side of the cave and avoided looking at the newcomers.

"Oh! There you are!" Raditz exclaimed as he stepped closer. Gohan closed his eyes and cursed himself for not asking Kanara to unchain him earlier. He turned around to see Raditz, Turles and Bardock already standing near him. "Chained up and well." Raditz laughed. "Female Saiyans will always be a saiyan weakness."

Gohan frowned at them. "I can still kick." He answered annoyed. "And you won't survive a kick from me."

"And you're not allowed to hurt any Saiyans or we'll kill a human for every saiyan you touch." Turles answered with a smirk. Gohan scoffed as he grabbed a small rock from the ground and tossed it in the air to catch it again.

Turles sat down next to him and smirked. "So, how have you been?" He asked curiously." You've been training with Vegeta, haven't you?" He observed as he eyed Gohan's muscular body. Gohan was glad he wore his own purple gi today. It made him look more like a fighter than his normal school attire.

"Vegeta doesn't take no for an answer." Gohan answered shortly.

"He is a true Saiyan." Turles answered.

"What do you want from us?" Gohan asked. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"Well. Technically nobody kidnapped you. You walked right into our hands." Raditz answered with a shrug.

Gohan's eyes moved Kanara who was sitting near her own comrades. She was talking to her brother and didn't notice his stare. "What do you want?" He repeated. "There must be a reason for all this."

"I still know about those things you guys use to wish people back from the dead." Raditz answered. "We want to use those wish things to wish our planet back." Raditz explained. "That's all we want."

"So, you're going to threaten to hurt me if you don't get your way?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's the general idea." Raditz answered.

"Vegeta won't care." Gohan countered as he tried to cross his arms over each other. The Saiyans eyed him curiously. "He won't care if you hurt me."

"But he doesn't want us to kill you." Turles answered. Gohan pressed his lips together.

"So you're going to wish your planet back. And then? You'll go there and leave us alone?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"We'll leave and take you and Vegeta with us." Turles answered with a nod.

"What? Why?"

"You are saiyans. You belong on planet Vegeta." Raditz answered strictly. "It's your duty to our race to live with us and protect our planet against foreign influences."

"What about my brother and Vegeta's son? They're Saiyans too." Gohan answered.

Raditz wrinkled his nose in disgust. "They're hybrids."

Gohan scratched his head. "I am too, remember?" Gohan said as he spread his arms hesitantly.

"Yeah but you earned your status as a full-blooded saiyan when you helped us with Cell." Turles answered with a nod. "When we will get back to planet Vegeta you will probably be officially announced as a full-blooded saiyan."

"Life on planet Vegeta is not that bad." Raditz continued. "You will live with my parents until you're old enough to live on your own. You'll probably get a high position in the army or maybe even in the royal guard. Kanara and you will build a house somewhere and reproduce and in two-hundred years you'll be telling the kids in the warrior-schools about your battle against Cell." Raditz said almost cheerfully.

"200 years?" Gohan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah. You're half-saiyan. 150 years." Raditz corrected himself. Gohan crossed his arms.

"This doesn't mean I want to go." Gohan answered stubbornly.

"The relationship with Kanara doesn't attract you?" Raditz asked as he raised an eyebrow. Gohan's eyes moved to the girl on the other side of the room. She was playfully feeding Dacar and 'accidentally' dropped the load all over his uniform. The others all laughed as Dacar narrowed his eyes, grabbed his drink and, turned it upside down above Kanara's head. She gasped and growled at him. They attacked each other simultaneously. "You will be paired up with her anyway." Raditz's voice pulled him away from Kanara. "She likes you. Besides, you're one of the strongest Saiyans. It is vital that you reproduce and therefore you can decide who you want to do that with."

"It's that important to you all?" Gohan asked curiously.

Kanara was just getting up, frowning as she eyed her own body. "I need a bath." She muttered as she rubbed her sticky hands together. Her eyes moved to Gohan and she seemed to hesitate. The girl grinned as she ran closer. She unchained Gohan and even unlocked the chains that bounded Gohan's hands together.

"What the hell are you doing?" Turles said as he got up. "You're not supposed to unchain him."

Kanara rolled her eyes as Gohan got up. "He can be unchained. He can go anywhere. The only restriction is that a saiyan has to accompany him. And I'm a saiyan. Let's go." Kanara grabbed his hand and they walked out the cave-room. Gohan happily followed her outside.

As they walked out the cave, Gohan blinked to shield his eyes against the sun. The boy looked around and eyed the woods around them. He listened to the sound of the birds singing their beloved songs and the rustles of the animals scurrying around. "Fresh air." Gohan said after he had taken a deep breath.

Kanara grinned at him. "It's nice isn't it?" She asked. "Try living without it for thirty years." She walked to the shadows of the trees and Gohan followed her.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked curiously as he pushed a branch out of his way.

"It's a surprise."

"Am I going to like the surprise?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Kanara grinned at him as she looked back. They reached a small clearing with a large pond in the middle. Kanara grabbed his hands and smiled. "Close your eyes." She whispered as leaned in closer. Her breath was warm on his skin. Gohan closed his eyes almost instantly. "Keep them closed." Her hands traced over his cheeks but then left his skin.

The boy wondered what was going on when he heard the sound of clothes being dropped on the ground. "Err... Kanara?" He muttered hesitantly. Another garment hit the ground and Gohan gathered it was Kanara's armor. The boy felt his cheeks heat up when he noticed she wasn't done yet. A softer thud indicated the landing of her uniform. Her footsteps moved away from him and he heard the splashing of the water.

Gohan opened his eyes to see Kanara get back up from under the water. She grinned at him, "Come in. The water is great." She invited.

Gohan's eyes moved to the clothing on the ground. "Ahh, come on. Do I need to beg you?" Kanara pouted as her finger drew circles in the surface of the water.

Gohan pulled off his sash, loosening his shirt before removing garment too. His pants were dropped to the ground and he kicked off his shoes. He was about to jump in the water but she wiggled her finger at him. "O no. Cheater. I pulled off everything." She said in mock seriousness.

Gohan looked down at his boxers. "Fine. Turn around." Gohan answered. Kanara rolled her eyes and muttered something about prudes. Gohan dropped his boxers to the ground in favor of jumping in the water as quickly as he could. Kanara grinned as she swam closer to him.

"The water is freezing." Gohan whispered.

"I know. It's it great. We can feel it." Kanara answered cheerfully. "I've always wanted to swim naked since I died. It's great to feel the water against your skin. Everywhere." Kanara grinned at him.

"I've never thought of it like that." Gohan muttered thoughtfully.

"That's because you never lost it. You don't know what you have until you lose it." Kanara said as she looked up at him. Her black hair was sticking to her forehead and neck. "Close your eyes and feel the water." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

Gohan obeyed and closed his eyes too. The boy concentrated on the cold gentle pull of the stream. The liquid touching his skin making him feel light as a feather. Gohan opened his eyes. "You're right. It is nice." He said with a nod. Kanara opened her eyes too and smiled. "How much have you missed this?" Gohan splashed the water in her direction and she yelped as the water attacked her. She frowned and splashed back. They continued to attack each other like that while laughing and shouting.

Kanara tried to push Gohan underwater but Gohan grabbed her hands. The boy pushed her back and she bumped into the shore with her back. They were both panting as they looked into each other's eyes. Gohan leaned in and pressed his lips against her mouth. Kanara released his hands in favor of curling her right hand into his raven-black hair. Gohan's hand rested on her hip as his other hand cupped her cheek gently.

The two teenagers moved closer to each other and a blush appeared on Gohan's cheek when his leg tapped against hers. Kanara's hand was roughing up Gohan's hair as she pulled him even closer. Gohan's hand tightened on the back of her neck. His other hand slowly traced over Kanara's naked skin. The boy was acting on instinct as his hand trailed over the curves of her ribs. His fingers were slowly crawling higher and higher until…

Kanara's hand landed on Gohan's hand and pushed it back down. Kanara pulled away and smiled at him. "Someone is in a hurry. I'm only fourteen, remember? Not ready to go to second base yet." She whispered as her finger traced over Gohan's cheekbone.

Gohan blushed. "I'm sorry. I was being really rude." He mumbled.

Kanara grinned at him. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you? You're so unnaturally nice. I almost wonder if you're doing that so I will think you really are like that and when I trust you, you will make your move." She said as she eyed her friend.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe I'm just nice."

"You're a boy. Men can't be nice. They're not wired that way." Kanara answered softly.

"On your planet, being nice can be suicide." Gohan answered with a shrug.

Kanara smiled. "I hate her but I can see why that earthling likes you." She whispered. "You're so sweet."

Gohan scoffed. "No, I'm not. I'm kissing you while my girlfriend is still out there." He answered with a sigh. "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"At least you know what you did wrong." Kanara answered as she raised an eyebrow.

Gohan shook his head. "I kissed you without even thinking about her. Videl deserves someone who only thinks about her. My mind has been with you since I left hell. It's not fair to her." He said with a sigh.

"Gohan. We can never be together." Kanara answered sadly. "Even if I can stay alive, I have to go back to planet Vegeta. It's my duty to my race."

"Why? Why can't you just stay here?" Gohan asked as his hand touched her hair and tousled it gently.

"I'm a girl, Gohan. Saiyan females are rare phenomena. I have to mate with a strong warrior. The stronger, the better." Kanara tilted her head. "I was supposed to mate with the prince." Gohan raised an eyebrow at this. "He was ten years younger than I was. I hated the idea that a brat like that would be paired up with me. Freeza made sure that didn't happen though."

"You and Vegeta. Now that is something I really don't want to think about." Gohan muttered as he moved back. Kanara placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Now now. Just because we can't kiss doesn't mean that you can't be close to me." Kanara whispered. "I can kiss you." Kanara pressed very small kisses on the sensitive skin of his neck. Gohan closed his eyes and his arms found their way around her shoulders.

"Well well well. It's getting pretty hot in here." A gruff voice sneered. Gohan and Kanara looked up and pulled away from each other.

Kokaro and Dacar were giving them suggestive glances. Gohan blushed and watched as Dacar held out a towel for Kanara. The girl raised both their eyebrows at them and they turned around. She sent a glare to Gohan which made the half-saiyan close his eyes quickly. The water splashed playfully as Kanara's body moved away from the liquid.

The boy opened his eyes and watched as she walked off, now dressed in a towel. Gohan leaned on the shore with his arms and glanced up at the two warriors. "Do I get a towel too?" He asked curiously.

Kokaro scoffed as he tossed a towel to the half-saiyan. "Be glad we are offering you this." He answered annoyed. "We shouldn't have done it."

Kanara returned as Gohan was just looking for his clothing. "Where the hell did I leave my clothes?" Gohan muttered as he looked around. "I can't believe this."

"I've got something for you." Kokaro held up a uniform and a set of armor. "A real saiyan outfit." Gohan ignored him and continued searching for his own clothing. "I have a feeling you won't find your old clothing." Kokaro said innocently.

Gohan turned to him and glared. "Did you steal my clothing?" Gohan snarled at them.

Kokaro held out the uniform. "Either wear this or walk around in your underwear." He answered with a smirk.

Gohan snatched the uniform away from him and changed into it. The boy pouted as he looked down at the blue uniform and white armor with beige stomach- and shoulder-guards. _'I feel like I'm back on Namek.'_ He thought sadly. The boy pulled on the white boots. "Where did you get this?" He asked as he looked up.

"We have our ways." Kokaro answered with a shrug.

Kanara chuckled as she stepped closer. "You look like a real saiyan." She observed.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Gohan sneered as he crossed his arms.

Kanara smiled at Gohan's antics while Kokaro rolled his eyes. "King Vegeta wants to see you." He mentioned to Gohan. The half-saiyan nodded and followed the others back to the caves.

They all entered a large room where king Vegeta was seated in a throne-like contraption. Gohan raised an eyebrow and wondered how they created that. The others all knelt down as they got nearer to the king. "Boy. Kneel." Kokaro hissed.

"No way. I'm not going to kneel in front of the one who kidnapped …." Five different hands landed on his shoulders and pushed him down. Gohan sank through his knees, more because of the shock than because of their strength, and clenched his fists on the ground.

"Hybrid. I summoned you here to speak to you about the plans we have for this planet." King Vegeta explained. "We don't want anything to do with planet Earth."

Gohan raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something but king Vegeta cut him off: "We only want the dragon balls. We need those objects to wish our planet back."

"You want to wish your planet back." Gohan stated. "I thought that was a joke." Gohan looked over his shoulder at Kokaro. The man shrugged innocently. Gohan looked back at king Vegeta. The man was looking particularly annoyed by Gohan's interruption.

"It's not a joke. We do not joke about things like that." King Vegeta answered with a frown. Gohan pressed his lips together.

"The dragon balls, huh?" Vegeta's gruff voice sounded.

They all looked up, watching with interest as the newcomer walked closer. Gohan growled. "That took you long enough." He complained. "How long were you planning on keeping me waiting in here?"

"You weren't enjoying your little swimming-session with the girls, right?" Vegeta sneered sarcastically. Gohan blushed slightly as his eyes moved to Kanara. She was looking at them with wide eyes.

"You want to use the dragon balls to wish planet vegeta back." Vegeta stated as he looked back at his father. "I don't know if that can really happen." Vegeta wondered out loud.

"We can always try." King Vegeta answered, a determined shine in his eyes.

"So you kidnapped the boy so you could force us to find them for you." Vegeta supplied.

"No." King Vegeta. "We took the boy because we wanted to make sure you wouldn't kill our troops."

Vegeta chuckled. "I didn't expect our plan to work out so well." Vegeta muttered as his eyes moved to Gohan. The boy shrugged as a smug expression appeared on his face.

"What is he talking about?" Kanara whispered to Gohan.

"We didn't know where you were hiding but we assumed the girl would contact Gohan soon." Vegeta answered. "She would lead us to the rest of our race."

"You tricked me?" Kanara exclaimed as she glared at Gohan.

"You tricked me too." Gohan countered.

"Well, you were planning on tricking me before I tricked you." Kanara answered as she crossed her arms and gave him a strict glance.

"Are you two done?" Vegeta cut in when Gohan opened his mouth. The two looked up and noticed everyone in the room was looking at them so they quickly lowered their heads. Vegeta rolled his eyes and turned back to the king. "Why do you think we are going to help you?"

"You're the prince of the saiyan race. It's your duty to help us through difficult times." King Vegeta answered as he gave his son a strict glance. Gohan looked at Vegeta and wondered what he was going to do.

Gohan didn't really care if they got their planet back or not. As long as they left planet Earth, it would be fine for him. Vegeta seemed to be considering his options. The man crossed sight with Gohan and Gohan shrugged. Vegeta looked back at his father. "I want to speak to the boy alone." He said.

Gohan groaned as he got up. The boy followed Vegeta to an empty cave hall. "What do you think?" Vegeta asked as he tapped against the ground with his white boot.

"I don't know, Vegeta. Sending them back to their planet wouldn't be that bad." Gohan answered with a shrug.

"Don't let your feelings for the girl cloud your better judgment, boy." Vegeta looked around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

"I'm not." Gohan answered when Vegeta looked back at him. "There are three-year old children who died when Freeza destroyed the planet. They didn't do anything wrong. They didn't deserve that. Okay, I admit; keeping Kanara alive is an interesting option because our relationship would get a second chance but she is going to the new planet vegeta." Gohan looked down. "That's what's best for her and I want her to do what she really wants."

"Have you considered…." Vegeta started.

"She doesn't want to stay here." Gohan answered as he looked down. "She really wants to stay with her family and friends."

"Let me finish my sentences, brat." Vegeta snarled at him. "Did you consider joining them?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

Gohan looked up at him. The half-saiyan didn't immediately answer this question mainly because he didn't really know an answer to this question. Vegeta tilted his head as the silence fell over them. "I hadn't really thought of that." Gohan answered softly. "I did think about it but I didn't really officially consider it. Not seriously."

"Maybe you should start thinking about it." Vegeta answered as he turned away from the half-saiyan. "You will have to make that decision eventually." The man walked back to the great cave hall. Gohan brushed through his spiky black hair and followed the older saiyan.

"Fine." Vegeta said as he entered the room. All the saiyans inside fell silent and knelt down. Gohan leaned against the cave wall as he watched Vegeta walk to the slightly higher ground where King Vegeta and his henchmen were still standing.

Kanara appeared next to him and very gently and softly pushed against his chin with her fist. "Hey!" She said cheerfully. Gohan glanced at her. "Vegeta has a very bad influence on you. You always look so serious when you have just spoken to him." She teased.

Gohan smiled at her and extended an arm. Kanara raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you allergic to intimacy?" Gohan asked as he grinned at her. Kanara sent him a mock glare and moved closer so he could place his arm around her shoulders.

Vegeta looked around the crowded room. All the eyes were on him, ears listening with intense interest as he announced his next move: "We decided to help you on your quest for your own planet. We need you to behave while you are here. I will make a deal with you all. If you even think about killing one human then I will make sure you will make a nice trip and it won't be to planet vegeta." Vegeta threatened as he narrowed his eyes.

"Fine. The humans will be left untouched." King Vegeta answered with a nod. Kanara leaned on Gohan's shoulder with her head as they watched the scene.

"Good. The boy and I will leave and take care of everything." Vegeta answered as his eyes moved to Gohan. The half-saiyan nodded as answer.

"The boy is staying here." King Vegeta answered shortly. Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked at Vegeta. The man was frowning at the king.

"I need Gohan to get the dragon balls faster. He's the fastest person on earth." Vegeta answered as he crossed his arms. "You'll have to wait longer if you keep the boy here."

"Then bring us another hostage. One of your friends." King Vegeta answered. "It's hard for me not to trust you, son, but we have to make sure you won't turn your back on us."

"Someone else?" Vegeta asked.

"No." Gohan answered before anyone else could say anything. "I'll stay here."

"Gohan..." Vegeta started but Gohan cut him off.

"Vegeta. They'll treat anyone else like dirt." Gohan answered with a frown. "I've stayed here before. I really don't mind. It will give me some time to catch up with my family." Gohan gave Vegeta a hesitant smile.

"Fine. The boy stays here. But you will not hurt anyone while you are here. If I find out that one of you killed even one human I will make sure that person dies immediately. Got it?" Vegeta yelled out.

"Okay." King Vegeta nodded. "Once again, nobody will touch the humans." He let his strict gaze run over the saiyans in the room and they all nodded as answer.

"Good." Vegeta said. The man walked to Gohan. "Never drop your guard." He warned before he left the room. Gohan watched him go before he looked back at Kanara.

"I guess I'm staying a little longer." Gohan said cheerfully. Kanara grinned at him.

"That's great." She answered as she looked up at him.

They met up with Kanara's comrades. "Look who it is. The tragic hero. He sacrifices himself for the sake of humanity." Dacar sneered as he stepped closer. Gohan scoffed as Kanara grinned at him. "What do you say we find ourselves a cave and get something to eat?" Dacar suggested.

"Great idea. I'm starving." Kanara answered as she jumped up. She winked at Gohan. "Another feeling I missed greatly while I was dead." She added. "Hunger. For food and other things." Gohan caught her suggestive glance, pulling an arm around her shoulders but not acting out his need for another kiss from the female saiyan.

They spent the next few hours feasting and celebrating. Gohan enjoyed a large dinner of which nobody would tell him how they got it. The half-saiyan assumed they stole everything from human shops, which automatically meant that humans had gotten hurt. His questions fell on deaf ears though.

Kanara grabbed Gohan's hand and grinned at him."In a few days we will be back on our planet. This will be amazing."

"Yeah." Gohan answered slowly. Kanara didn't notice his expression and she turned away to celebrate with the rest of her comrades.

"Where is my grandson?" Bardock's voice interrupted loudly. Gohan widened his eyes slightly and got up. He didn't know why but he gave a small bow when his grandfather made eye-contact with him. "What are you doing here? We're celebrating too. Let's go."

"Why is everybody celebrating?" Gohan asked as he followed his grandfather.

Bardock glanced sideways. He was still wearing the uniform he died in thirty years ago. The red bandana in his hair was the only colorful object in his appearance. "They dressed you in a uniform?" Bardock observed.

"They stole my own clothing." Gohan answered with a shrug. "I don't really mind. Now I don't stand out as much as I do while wearing my own clothing."

"Did you punish them for stealing your clothing?" Bardock asked as he glanced at his grandson.

The half-saiyan avoided bumping into a group of saiyans by stepping aside and he shook his head. "I'm not allowed to hurt saiyans remember? They'll kill a human for every saiyan I hurt."

Bardock raised an eyebrow at him. "That rule doesn't matter anymore. Vegeta told us we couldn't hurt humans, remember? You're off the hook. The only thing you have to do is stay here." Bardock answered with a shrug.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that. I assumed the rules were still intact." Gohan answered thoughtfully. Bardock didn't answer but entered a cave room. Gohan looked around in the dark candle-lit room and wondered where they got all those candles. He didn't voice this question since nobody seemed to want to answer his questions anyway.

"Hybrid!" Gohan cringed at the name. It seemed that he would never get rid of that label. Gohan frowned at Raditz and the man shrugged when he noticed the glare. "It's what you are, isn't it?"

"O good. So, I can call you jerk from now on?" Gohan countered before he followed his grandfather. Raditz pulled a face and followed him.

"Don't be in such a bad mood. Everyone is celebrating." Raditz answered. Gohan eyed his uncle and wondered if Raditz's hair had gotten shorter within the years. The hair still came to his knees but it seemed shorter to Gohan. Raditz himself seemed less tall than Gohan recalled. The same went for Turles, who was walking closer, and his grandfather. Gohan considered that it might have been because he had gotten taller himself.

"Oh, Gohan. Look at you." His grandmother appeared in front of him and placed both her palms on his cheeks. "You've grown so much. You were still a kid when I last saw you and now you're all grown up."

"I would hope for him that this isn't his full size." Raditz sneered. "But I guess Kakarrot was smaller than I am too."

"Forget about that. We have better things to do! We have to celebrate that we're all going to be alive again." Bardock answered with a grin. "And all thanks to you guys." Bardock tousled Gohan's hair and encouraged him to walk in the room by pushing against his back with his hand. Gohan stepped into the room to find a large group of partying Saiyans. The boy raised both his eyebrows and smiled hesitantly as his head tilted sideways. This was going to be a long day.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 4: Old Foes

**Hey guys. I've been busy which is why this took so long. I joined a sorority. So exciting. I can't wait for this college year to start! **

**Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters.**

**I'm looking for a beta for this story! If you're interested PM me or tell me in a review!**

**Chapter 4. Old foes. **

Gohan braced himself and pulled back his two arms. The boy narrowed his eyes, his tongue running over his lower lip. Raditz was holding five apples. The man suddenly threw the five apples in different directions, putting in as much power as he could. They all watched as Gohan disappeared and reappeared a second later with all five apples in his hands and one already half eaten. "He's fast." Raditz whispered.

"Oh yes." Bardock answered as he stepped closer. The man snatched an apple away from Gohan. The half-saiyan dropped the rest of the apples and continued eating his chosen apple. The fresh air did him good after that long stay in the cave. The others gathered to continue the game with other, slower saiyans while Gohan wandered off. He sat down and leaned against a tree as he ate his apple. The boy's eyes moved to the sky and he wondered how the search for the dragon balls was going.

Several days ago Vegeta visited to report that only four dragon balls had been found. Gohan spent the last seven days with the saiyan race and he had to admit; he was having a pretty good time. The saiyans treated him like he was royalty. It confused Gohan at first. They had never treated him this good before. Kanara explained that it was because they all knew how strong he was. They were afraid he would kill them if they treated him badly or offended him. She added that it would be best if he would let them think that.

"Hybrid!" Gohan tensed and huffed at the nickname. By openly threatening someone with a painful death for calling him that he had scared off most saiyans. Everyone called him by his real name because they were afraid he would kill them otherwise. There are always a few rotten apples in the bunch though. Raditz, Turles, Bardock and Kanara's comrades all refused to call him Gohan and all maintained that the nickname was a sign of friendship. Gohan wondered if this was really true though.

Dacar ran closer and knelt down next to Gohan. "I want to spar. Your style is polished but I bet I can get through your defense today." He said with a nod.

Gohan raised an eyebrow.** "**You say that every day." He answered with a smirk. "You only have a few days to make that statement true. You're leaving once my family and friends find the dragon balls and then you'll never be able to punch me at all." Gohan sneered.

"That sounds like a challenge." Dacar answered as he cracked his knuckles. Gohan grinned at him as he got up. The two were about to search for an open area to have a spar when loud voices caught their attention.

"Don't you walk away from me, young lady!" A low voice barked over the buzz of the crowd. Many saiyans fell silent at this and looked around wondering where the voice came from. Gohan was searching for the source too. Saiyans fought every day. He attended at least five fights every single day and he was getting more amused with each one.

The smile on his face faltered when he heard the voice that replied. "Let it go!" The female voice snarled back. "And leave me alone!"

Gohan pushed through the crowd and could finally see Kanara. She was stalking away from the crowd and was heading for the cave but a man appeared behind her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her back. "Where are your manners? I knew I shouldn't have let you be around those boys all the time. You're taking over their bad habits. You can forget about joining them on any missions when we get back to planet Vegeta."

"Oh! So now you don't want me to go on missions? What's wrong? Am I getting too old? Are you afraid I'll be killed again? I can take care of myself." Kanara shouted back. "I've been doing that for forty years now!"

"Insolent little brat! You will not speak to me like that!" The man bellowed back. Gohan tilted his head to the side and wondered where Kanara got the nerve to stand up to this man. The man was twice her size and was just as bulky as Nappa. He had long black gravity defying hair. It actually was similar to Kanara's hair style. The man had a black uniform and a white armor with beige stomach guards and shoulder guards.

"Who is that man?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Dacar.

Dacar snickered. "Brace yourself, hybrid. That is Kanara's father." He answered with a smirk.

Gohan widened his eyes as he looked up at Dacar. "What?" He exclaimed. The boy looked back at the large man. "How can that happen?" He asked as he compared the large bulky man to the small fragile looking girl. Gohan knew she was anything but fragile and that Kanara could be just as threatening as the bulky man standing opposite her. She was displaying that behavior right now.

"This conversation is over!" The barking voice of the large man brought Gohan out of his mind troubles and he looked up again. "I'll find your brother and have a word with him. I expect to see you in our cave when I get back!" Kanara was frowning at him as she watched him walk away. The girl stuck out her tongue and growled.

"Jerk." She muttered as she turned around. Her eyes landed on Gohan and her whole face cleared up. "Gohan!" She exclaimed.

Dacar scratched his head. "We never do that to her face." He muttered as he watched a grin appear on Kanara's face. "She must really like you."

"Well, she has an excellent taste in people." Gohan answered with a smirk.

"Yes. It makes me wonder why she likes you." Dacar countered as he gently smacked against Gohan's head. The half-saiyan watched him walk away as Kanara appeared in front of him.

"Hey. I missed you." Kanara said as she curled her arms around his shoulders.

"You were gone for twenty minutes." Gohan answered as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"And it was hell." Kanara said with a smile.

"Just think how it will feel if we have to say goodbye forever." Gohan answered softly. Kanara's smile slowly faded as she looked down. Gohan cupped her chin and gave her a small smile.

Kanara growled. "It's not fair." She complained. "Why can't we be together?" Kanara turned away from Gohan and started walking. The half-saiyan decided to follow her as she complained. "First we meet in hell and we get torn apart. Now we meet again but now I have to leave." Kanara sighed as he stopped walking. "I just wish that the third time we meet we do not have to say goodbye." Kanata answered as she looked up.

"Will there be a third time?" Gohan answered as he reached Kanara. The girl shrugged helplessly. "There won't be." Gohan said as he stepped closer and grabbed Kanara's hands. The female Saiyan looked up at him. "I'm coming with you." Gohan said determinedly.

Kanara raised her eyebrows. "What? But you can't…"

"Why not? I can come with you and live on planet Vegeta. I can join the army or the council. I can live with you forever." Gohan answered. "I want to do this."

Kanara grinned as she threw her arms around him. "I think I really like you." She said as her eyes ran over his appearance.

Gohan pulled her closer. "I think I really like you too." He whispered in return. Kanara slowly moved closer until their lips were almost touching. Gohan did not need any encouragement to move closer. The two forgot everything around them for a moment as they were lost in their romantic moment. The saiyans who saw them ignored the couple and continued their daily lives. Kanara and Gohan pulled away when they heard a voice calling out to them.

"Kanara!" Kokaro came running closer. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked annoyed. "Father is already angry. Don't anger him even more by sucking lips with him." Kokaro complained as he smacked against Kanara's head with his hand.

"It's not like he can see it. He's searching for you." Kanara answered.

"Oh yes. And I'm avoiding him." Kokaro answered.

"I understand why." Gohan muttered as he thought about the brute. "He looks terrifying."

"He's a softy when it comes to Kanara." Kokaro answered."But that's how most fathers are with their daughters." He continued as he looked around to make sure their father was not around so catch him off guard. "We'd better get to the cave. He's going to find us anyway. It's less embarrassing if he's yelling at us with our family as the only spectators. I don't need a bigger audience." Kokaro suggested.

Kanara nodded. "I couldn't agree more." She answered.

"Should I join you?" Gohan asked as he placed a hand on Kanara's shoulder. The girl shook her head.

"No. We'll tell him the news later." Kanara answered glumly. She pressed a kiss on his lips and grinned at him. "We're in a relationship now. It's so good to finally say that." She said cheerfully. After this she turned away from him and walked to the cave with Kokaro following close behind her. Gohan watched them go as a dreamy smile decorated his face. A thought entered his mind and all his dreams faded.

Videl. Gohan closed his eyes. _'Damn it. What am I going to do about this? I can't continue this relationship if I'm still involved with Videl.'_ Gohan thought hopelessly.

Later that day Gohan was sitting in his bedroom. Well, it was not really _his _bedroom. He shared it with all the others of his generation just like he did in hell. He was lying in the bed Raditz created for him, sighing heavily. Bardock walked in and raised an eyebrow. "There you are. I was looking for you." Bardock said as he sat down on the edge of Gohan's bed. "Why are you lying here on your own?"

Gohan leaned on his hands and sighed. "Kanara." He said as he looked down.

Bardock nodded. "Women." He drawled. "The weakness of every man." Bardock tilted his head. "So what's the problem?" He asked curiously.

"She just is." Gohan answered tiredly. "I was certain that I wanted to join you guys but now I'm hesitating again."

"Why?"

"Kanara doesn't want me to meet her father." Gohan answered as he looked up. Bardock chuckled. "What?" Gohan asked annoyed.

"Kanara is a girl." Bardock answered. "There are a lot of restrictions around dating female Saiyans. There aren't a lot of them. Fathers of female Saiyans are very set on finding the right man for their daughters. Usually that means that the girl will never be able to find a man because the fathers send everyone away. That's why she is hesitant to let you meet her father. He doesn't know you. There's a big chance he'll refuse you."

"So? Isn't the Saiyan world supposed to revolve around strength? I'm the strongest warrior in the universe. He can't deny me anything." Gohan answered as he frowned at his grandfather.

"True. And he won't. Trust me. On our planet females are sacred. There is just so few of them. I think only forty percent of the Saiyan population is female. We men make sure the women are satisfied. We don't want them to leave the planet and create a family somewhere else. Every father spoils his daughter. They get the highest training, the best clothes and the best men. They can also choose whoever they want." Bardock explained as he watched Gohan shift on the bed and cross his legs over each other. "That's how your grandmother and I got together. I'm a low class soldier but your grandmother and I were in love. Her father wanted her to mate with this elite soldier but she turned him down and told her father that she was either mating with me or she was staying single for the rest of her live." Bardock smirked. "That last option was a terrible idea and thus we could have our perfect life together."

Gohan pulled a face. "It's strange that you are all alive now." He said thoughtfully. "My grandmother is ten years older than I am. She is even younger than my mom. We could be brothers." Gohan muttered.

"Well… That would have been a very big gap."

"Goten is nine years younger than I am." Gohan answered. "That happened. So why can't you be my big brother."

"Nine years is less than thirteen years but I guess you are right." Bardock answered thoughtfully.

"I'm usually right." Gohan answered as he nodded a few times. "And I am the right person for Kanara. I know that and I am going to show it to her father. Right now." Gohan said determinedly.

"Wait!" Bardock said as he placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder to keep him on the bed. "What are you planning on doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to show Kanara's father that I am worthy of his daughter. The strongest survive, remember? I just have to challenge him." Gohan answered as his still innocent eyes looked up at his grandfather.

"That's not the best idea you've ever had." Bardock sneered as he smirked at his grandson. "Listen. Fathers are very careful with their daughters. If you challenge Kanara's father he will fight till the death." Bardock warned.

"I don't want that." Gohan muttered as he looked down.

"Of course not. So, sit down and listen." Bardock answered with a smirk. "I've been watching Kanara and her family since you left. That girl has those guys wound around her little finger." He said. "They might give her a beating once in a while but they will tend to her wounds and spoil her for the rest of the evening. She is in charge of that group. Trust me." Bardock explained. "So just let her take care of it. If she wants you to be her mate she'll convince her father of it."

Gohan sighed. "I've never been good at waiting." He complained as he leaned on his hands.

"You're a saiyan. Saiyans are never good at waiting." Bardock answered as he petted on Gohan's head. Gohan smiled at him and let himself fall back on his head.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

"Close you eyes." Kanara said as she tapped against Gohan's nose with her finger. Gohan did as he was told and he felt Kanara's hands trace down his chest. The boy let his head fall back against the wall behind him, feeling a thrill of excitement rush through his body. Kanara left a trail of kisses on his naked chest as her hands explored every inch of his skin. Kanara nipped at the skin above his boxers and smirked when she felt him shake in anticipation. Gohan opened his eyes and launched forwards. He placed his hands on Kanara's shoulders to push her on her back.

The two eyed each other as Gohan straddled her waist with his knees so he could move his hands around. He did not even know how he got there. They were just chatting while walking down the hallway when Gohan became all impulsive and pushed Kanara in a dark empty room. The rest was kind of a blur to Gohan.

Kanara continued to look into Gohan's eyes as his hands trailed over her body. The boy unclasped the bands of her armor and she shed it off. Gohan's hands found their way to Kanara's gray uniform and he pushed it down her arms. Kanara started breathing faster as the top under her uniform appeared in his sight. Gohan moved off her body to help her out of the uniform. He tossed the uniform away and she grabbed him by the back of his head to pull him back in a kiss. Gohan complied happily and they lost themselves in a passionate kiss. Gohan pulled back, his eyes moving over the beauty in front of him. Kanara pulled him down to kiss him again. Gohan moved his kisses from her cheek down to her neck. He gently nipped at her skin there and she gave soft moan.

"Gohan." She whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"They're looking for us." Kanara answered in a husky voice. This annoyed her greatly. She did not know why the situation made her use her husky voice. She did not even know she had a husky voice.

"Let them search a little longer." Gohan murmured against her skin.

"And find us like this?" Kanara asked with a smile. Gohan continued to kiss her and she snickered. "Seriously, Gohan. We have to stop this. Anyone can walk in on us at any moment." Kanara said as she looked at the hole of the cave.

Gohan looked up at her. "I can't wait until we have our own place on planet Vegeta." He said as he eyed his girlfriend to be.

"Ditto."Kanara gave him one last kiss before she pushed him away. Gohan chewed on his lip as his eyes ran down her half-naked body. Kanara gathered her clothing and quickly changed into it.

The boy pouted when she caught his eyes. Kanara laughed. "You've spent two weeks in the Saiyan environment and you're already acting like my other friends. You're all just horny young brats."

Gohan gave an offended huff before he got up. The boy appeared behind Kanara and placed his hands on her hips. "I don't care what you call me as long as you are lusting after me too." He answered cheekily.

Kanara looked over her shoulder and gave him a suggestive smirk. "Always." She whispered. "Let me go." She said as she pushed his hands away. "I have to change. And you have to change too. Get ready. We're leaving."

Gohan grabbed his clothing and changed into his blue uniform. The boy smiled as he thought about their little rendezvous. The boy was just adjusting the bands of his armor when his head shot up. "Wait a second." His senses spread out and he raised an eyebrow. "Vegeta. What is he doing here?"

Kanara looked up. "Vegeta is here? Does that mean he found the dragonballs?" Kanara asked curiously.

Gohan frowned when he noticed Vegeta was not alone. His power level was surrounded by the rest of the z-fighters. Gohan quickly pulled on his boots and ran out the room. "Hey!" Kanara yelled as she followed him.

Gohan raced to the place where he felt Vegeta's presence. The man was floating in the air with the other z-fighters. Krillin was the first one to spot Gohan. "Gohan!" He yelled. "Over here!"

"What is going on?" Gohan asked as he looked up. "Why is everyone here?"

"Don't you feel it?" Yamcha asked as he floated closer. "Don't you feel his power level?"

"Who?" Gohan raised an eyebrow. Then it hit him full on. Cell. Gohan gasped as he floated back. "Cell? He's here?"

"He must have broken out of the prison." Vegeta answered annoyed. The man frowned at Gohan. "We were searching for you. You didn't notice, did you?" Gohan shook his head as answer. "What could have possibly distracted you so much that you didn't notice this?" Vegeta snarled at him. Kanara appeared next to Gohan and she looked around confusedly. Vegeta scoffed. "Figures." He muttered as Gohan's blushed.

"So, what are we going to do?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"We'll have to attack Cell." Vegeta answered. "He gathered an army as always but I think he might head straight for you." Vegeta said as he looked at Gohan.

"I don't know. How many times does he want me to defeat him?" Gohan asked as he looked up at Vegeta. Gohan noticed Vegeta's expression. "Hey, you can have him. I don't want to anymore. It gets boring."

Vegeta smirked at him. He never got the chance to defeat Cell and his fists were itching to touch Cell's face. Hard. "Let's find them before they find us." He said as he turned away from them. The others followed him.

"So…" Yamcha appeared next to Kanara, who was still flying next to Gohan, and grinned at her. "Who is this?" He asked.

Kanara grabbed Gohan's hand. "I am Gohan's mistress." She teased.

"Kanara."Gohan hissed at her as Yamcha and Krillin gasped.

"Gohan!" Krillin exclaimed. "Two girlfriends. You're taking advantage of your good looks, aren't you?" He teased.

Yamcha nodded with a serious expression. "I always knew you would turn out to be a lady's man. I didn't think you would take it this far though."

Kanara snickered as Gohan blushed. The boy shot her a glare and went to fly next to Vegeta. He ignored the chuckles he heard behind him and placed a hand on his forehead. "When are you going to tell the earthling about your affair?" Vegeta asked without looking at him.

"Can everyone just stop talking about me and the girls in my life?" Gohan exclaimed annoyed.

"You are the one who is cheating on his girlfriend." Vegeta answered. "I was a bastard but I never even did that." Vegeta crossed his arms. "It makes me feel like you are more of a bastard than I am. That's not good."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "It's not fair. You and Bulma hooked up without ANYONE noticing but when I even look at a girl everyone is talking about it." Gohan complained.

"That's what happens when you're everyone's pet." Vegeta sneered, referring to the time that Gohan desperately wanted to be liked by everyone he met.

Gohan pursed his lips and decided to drop it. "They're close." He said.

"Good. I'm in the mood for a fight." Vegeta answered as he powered up.

They all stopped flying and looked around. The familiar power levels seemed to be close. They were floating above a large rainforest.

"I guess we'll have to look for them. " Gohan muttered as he eyed the forest. He looked up and gave the others a questioning glance. "Do we split up?" He asked.

"Yes. But don't go too far away. The boy and I can take everyone but that's not the same for everyone here." Vegeta answered. The man eyed the other warriors. "I'll go alone. I don't need any of you to help me." He said before he turned his back on them and flew away.

Gohan pulled a face. "Fine. Who wants to go with whom?" Gohan asked as he looked around. Kanara grasped Gohan's hand and smiled at him.

"Oh come on. If Cell is still looking for his tenth revenge attempt he will grab me to blackmail you." Kanara said. "I might as well stay near you."

"You're probably right." Gohan answered as he scratched the back of his head. Krillin and Yamcha decided to go together as Piccolo wanted to go alone. Tien and Chiaotzu joined each other on their hunt for villains.

"Cell." Gohan muttered. "He just keeps coming back." Gohan complained.

"It keeps life exciting, doesn't it?" Kanara answered with a shrug. She noticed Gohan was frowning and gently punched against his shoulder. "Hey. Don't be so serious. I bet Cell can't even touch you." She said.

"I know but he's on planet earth. It's scarier. He might try to blow up the planet again." Gohan muttered. Kanara looked down at the forest under them. Gohan told her about the Cell games several days ago. She knew about his part in it and what he used to think about his father's death. She felt a twinge of regret when she heard that. The moment they met was not one of Kanara's finest moments. If she knew back then what she knew now, she would have been nicer to Gohan.

Kanara smiled at her friend. "He will never get the best of you." She said determinedly. "I have full confidence in you."

"Thanks." Gohan answered with a smile. "So, do you want to know how you would do against Freeza?" He asked as he nodded to something in front of them. Kanara looked down and frowned at a cave.

"What's wrong?" Kanara asked as she looked up at Gohan again.

"Freeza is hiding in there. He probably forgot that we can feel power levels." Gohan answered as he stopped flying. Kanara followed his example and glanced down.

"So… We attack?" Kanara asked as she gave him an expectant glance.

"No, you attack." Gohan answered as he looked up at her.

Kanara widened her eyes. "What?"

"HEY FREEZA!" Gohan yelled. Kanara jumped since she had not expected this. She glared at the smirking half-saiyan as they waited for Freeza to appear. "We know you're there!" Gohan yelled. "I can smell you. It's not good." Gohan sneered.

Kanara raised an eyebrow at him and Gohan shrugged. "It's the truth." He said in self-defense.

A familiar figure appeared in front of the cave. The man glared at Gohan and Kanara as he floated up. Gohan crossed his arms while Freeza positioned himself near them. "What do you want, saiyan?" Freeza said grumpily. His glare fitted well with his icy white skin.

"You are the one who came to planet Earth. You could have expected us to search for you and send you right back to hell." Gohan answered. "But now that you're here. Why don't you two have a match?"

"What?" Kanara asked as she glanced sideways. "Are you joking?"

"Are you afraid you'll lose?" Gohan asked her.

"Of course. I hate to admit it but Freeza is stronger than I am." Kanara answered as she gave the tyrant a wary glance. "I feel like living, not dying."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence. Do you really think I'll let you die?" Gohan asked as he pouted. Kanara frowned at him. "Oh come on. Have you never wondered what it would be like to fight the man that suppressed you all those years?" Gohan asked. Kanara hesitated. "Well, did you?" Gohan pushed.

"Well, yeah, of course I did." Kanara answered hesitantly.

"That's settled then. I bet Freeza will give you a fair fight." Gohan answered innocently as his eyes moved to Freeza. "Won't you?"

Freeza glared at the two warriors and powered up. Gohan looked at Kanara and gave her an encouraging nod. Kanara powered up too, mentally preparing herself for this battle. Gohan flew back and watched as Freeza, still in his first form, initiated the fight. The man launched at Kanara and tried to kick her. Kanara blocked the kick but Freeza's strength was too much for her and she was thrown back.

Gohan crossed his arms and watched as she made a turn in the air and kicked Freeza back. The man pointed at Kanara and his finger started to glow. "If you kill her, Freeza," Gohan started in a low voice, "I'll hand you over to Vegeta. I bet he still has unfinished business with you." Gohan tilted his head and smiled at Freeza when the man looked at him.

Freeza clenched his fists and glared at the half-saiyan. This momentary lack of attention gave Kanara enough time to attack him once more. The girl pulled back a fist and hit Freeza in the stomach. The man widened his eyes slightly and looked back at the annoyance in front of him. Freeza grabbed her wrist and threw her to the ground without any trouble. Gohan watched her fly away and land harshly.

"Now that's over. Why don't you and I have a match?" Freeza asked as he turned to Gohan.

Gohan shrugged. "I'm fine with that." He answered as he uncrossed his arms and powered up. He watched as Freeza transformed to his third form while Kanara flew up and appeared next to him.

"That was over fast." Kanara complained.

"What did you expect?" Gohan answered. "At least you fought him, right? No other saiyan except for Vegeta can say that."

Kanara scoffed. "It would have been better to say I won." Kanara muttered.

"I can't even say that," Gohan answered as he locked eyes with Freeza, "for now. " The boy sank into a fighting stance. Freeza followed his example and the two launched at each other within a second. Kanara was pushed back by the force of their fists connecting in the air. She widened her eyes and watched the match in awe. Both Freeza and Gohan did not waste any time. Gohan had been longing to fight Freeza now he was strong enough to take the man on. His battle on Namek had only been a desperate attempt to save the universe from that evil tyrant.

Now the battle meant more to him. It was his one and only opportunity to show how much he progressed in those few years. Nothing better to test your progress than to find an enemy from the past. The fact that Freeza was no match for now only made him more excited and hungry for battle. Their fists racing through the air trying to find skin to bruise only to be thwarted by an arm or leg. New wounds appearing out of nowhere but forgotten immediately.

Gohan licked his lips in anticipation as he powered up slightly and evened their power levels. Freeza already seemed exhausted and they hadn't even been fighting longer than five minutes. Kanara's eyes moved around frantically as she tried to keep up with the two warriors. They were so fast she could only see the blurs of their powers bursting against each other.

Gohan blocked a punch from Freeza which did not faze him at all. The half-saiyan smirked as he grabbed Freeza's arm and made him stretch it only to slam the arm down on his bent knee. Freeza howled in pain as he pulled back. Gohan grabbed Freeza by his shoulders and threw him to the ground. As Freeza was flying Gohan cupped his hands together and powered up. "Ka. Me. Ha. Me. Ha!" Gohan screamed as he let the blast go.

Kanara closed her eyes to shield them from the light. The dust and rubble slowly settled down and she looked down. Her eyes searched for the small white lizard but she could not find the body. A hand landed on her shoulder and she turned around.

Gohan smiled at her. "He's gone." He said. "Back in hell."

Kanara grinned. "I know. It's not hard for you to kill him, is it?" She answered with as she looked down at the place she last saw Freeza.

Gohan was about to answer when he looked up. Kanara raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" Kanara asked.

"Something's wrong." Gohan answered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I'm not too happy with this chapter but I'm too lazy to make changes… So, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and let me know what you think! **


	6. Chapter 5: Cell Returns Once More

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5. Cell Returns Once More!**

"What?" Kanara asked as she looked back at Gohan. The half-saiyan was staring at something to the right. "What is wrong?" Kanara asked as she eyed her friend.

Gohan frowned as his eyes moved to the place where he felt the nuisance and he shot in that direction. "Hey!" Kanara yelled as she followed him. "Where are you going?"

Gohan ignored her as his eyes narrowed dangerously. That presence was something he did not want to feel on his planet. The moment he felt this particular person he was on guard but he assumed Vegeta would take care of this warrior. Now, however, a smaller ki joined the evil presence and this concerned Gohan greatly. _'He's just hiding and observing Cell.' _Gohan thought wistfully. _'I'm overreacting.' _

The half-saiyan saw the object of his childhood fears and clenched his fists unconsciously. The android looked exactly the same as he had always done. Gohan frowned as his eyes moved over the shiny green armor which was covered in black spots. Gohan pursed his lips when Cell's pink eyes met his brown ones.

"Gohan." Cell's icy voice called out as he smirked at the half-saiyan. "How nice of you to join us."

Gohan's eyes lowered and for a moment he forgot all about the android. The boy's eyes were fixated on the young half-saiyan Cell was holding in his claws. "Goten!" Gohan called.

The seven year old looked up and pouted. "Gohan! I just wanted to help you…" Goten muttered as his lip trembled. "I'm sorry, big brother."

"Big Brother." Cell repeated as Gohan met his eyes again. "Now _that_ is interesting. I didn't know you had a younger brother."

"It's been a while since we had a decent conversation." Gohan answered as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Kanara appeared next to him and frowned at Cell.

"Kanara. I should have guessed. Have you met your date's younger brother yet?" Cell asked as he eyed the female Saiyan.

Kanara looked at the young half-saiyan. "Ah, look at that." She cooed. "He's so cute." Kanara curled her hands together and pushed them under her chin as if she was hugging something to death.

Gohan, Cell and Goten were all flabbergasted at her very girlish behavior for a moment but Gohan recovered the fastest. "Let him go, Cell." Gohan snarled as he powered up.

Cell chuckled. "Yeah right. How stupid do you think I am?" He sneered. "Bojack." He called over his shoulder. Bojack appeared next to the android. The man cracked his blue knuckles and smirked at the half-saiyan. Gohan transformed into a super saiyan, effectively pushing Kanara away with his energy. "Oh no, no, no." Cell said as he tightened his grip on Goten. The man extended a finger and energy gathered around this appendage. A ki-knife appeared in thin air. Cell cut off a string of Goten's hair to show the sharpness of the weapon. He pressed it against Goten's neck and smirked when he noticed Gohan was shaking his head in shock.

"You are going to power down and let Bojack do whatever he wants to do with you." Cell said as his eyes eyed Gohan tauntingly.

Gohan slowly powered down and looked down. Kanara bit her lip while she watched Bojack fly up. Cell smirked as he tousled Goten's hair. Gohan was still looking down as Bojack's body ended up in front of him. A blue-skinned hand appeared in his vision and pushed his chin up. Gohan was forced to look in Bojack's icy eyes. He felt his heart racing as he stared back without blinking, his fists clenched at his sides.

Bojack did not waste any time as he was longing for some revenge. He used his grip on Gohan's chin as leverage to pull him closer and kneed Gohan in the stomach harshly. The half-saiyan gasped in pain but Bojack did not give him any time to recover. The man grabbed Gohan on the back of his head, his fingers entangling in Gohan's hair painfully, and he pulled back a fist. A hand landed on his fist. "Wait!" Bojack and Gohan both looked sideways. Kanara had been acting on instinct alone and did not really know what to do next. "Well, Bojack." Kanara said hesitantly. "Why don't you and I work something out?" Kanara's hand weakened on his fist and she caressed his hand gently. "We're both alive now. What could be a better revenge than taking Gohan's girlfriend, right?" She gave him the most innocent smile she could muster up.

Bojack seemed to think this over. His hand moved to her chin and traced over her neck and shoulder. "I never really thought about you like that." He muttered more to himself than to Kanara as his eyes travelled down her body absently.

Bojack hadn't forgotten about Gohan. His hand was holding the back of Gohan's neck painfully tight. "Kanara. Leave." Gohan snarled at her through gritted teeth. The fingers around his neck tightened even more and Gohan tensed.

Kanara quickly grabbed Bojack's hand and floated closer. She gave small kisses on his large hand as her other hand traced over his muscular arm. Cell watched as Kanara used her feminine ways of persuasion. The man was actually planning on killing all Gohan's loved ones since he knew that hurt Gohan the most. Bojack was begging for some time alone with the half-saiyan, though, and Cell decided that could not hurt. He would let Bojack beat Gohan half to death and then kill all the people he knew only to finish the boy off himself in the end. Kanara's actions did not really fit in his own plan but he figured her pain would add to his own pleasure in the end. She had a place on his to-kill list too.

Bojack was letting Kanara do what she wanted to do. She was now floating closer to him while she was kissing his neck and shoulder. His hand was resting on her waist as she tried to seduce him. Gohan was still hanging too close in his own opinion.

Kanara had worked her way up to Bojack's mouth. In her opinion, Bojack would forget about everything once she kissed him. Men were like that.

This man, however, stopped her. "That was nice, honey, but I'm not interested in you." He said as he pushed her away. Kanara raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of man are you?" She complained. "I'm offering you anything a girl can offer and you turn it down?"

"Exactly. You're a little girl." Bojack answered as if it was obvious, and Kanara and Gohan understood immediately. "If you'd only been a few years older I would have let you seduce me." Bojack looked back at Gohan. "That does not mean I won't hurt her."

Kanara moved closer again. "But can't we just forget about the age difference?" She said. "I can be very mature for my age." She added hopefully. Anything to get Bojack's eyes off Gohan, on whom they had settled again. Gohan's narrowed eyes moved to Kanara and that was the only warning she got before he lashed out and grabbed her arm. He threw her to the right with all the strength he could muster up in his base form. This kind of power was already very much compared to Kanara's strength and she was launched away with a scream.

Cell watched her fly away, already expecting Gohan would never let her go through with her plan. Bojack watched her go too and Gohan closed his eyes when he heard a crash. Bojack looked back at Gohan again. "That was unnecessary." He observed. "You are just longing for pain, aren't you?" He sneered. Gohan stared back at him. He chose not to say anything since all his words would probably be used against him.

"Now what to do." Bojack drawled as his free hand moved to Gohan's face. "I can pop out your eyes," Bojack's finger gently traced the soft skin right under Gohan's eyes. The half-saiyan tried not to shake as the thought that Bojack could really poke out his eye if he added force to his touch right now crossed his mind. To his great relieve Bojack's finger moved down and he forced Gohan to open his mouth. "I will beat out all your teeth and maybe even pull out your tongue." Gohan happily closed his mouth when Bojack pulled his hand away. "But we have all the time in the world."

Gohan blinked and a punch landed in his stomach. The half-saiyan gasped in pain as Bojack tightened his grip on his hair and started beating in on his face. The punches to his face were combined with the occasional punch or kick in the gut. Gohan did not get any time to recover, let alone think. He could only feel the assault on his skin and the following pain.

Cell smirked as Goten struggled. "Let me go! That's my big brother. I need to help him!" Goten yelled as he tried to reach his brother.

Miles away, Kanara was just getting up. She shook her head and frowned in annoyance. "That jerk." She muttered. The idea to just leave and let Gohan figure it out by himself lingered in her mind but she shook her head again and jumped in the air. "That boy has made me soft." She muttered as she raced back to the battlefield.

Gohan coughed up blood after another punch had made his way to his stomach. He did not even want to know how he was looking right now. It would probably seem worse than it really was. Bojack halted in his movements and he eyed the half-saiyan with satisfaction. Gohan licked over his split and swollen lips as he waited for Bojack to continue this torment. Bojack pulled back another fist but something caught his attention.

Cell was still stroking Goten's hair absently as he watched the fight. A power level approaching on high speed made him turn around. The man laughed when Krillin hastily stopped in the air several feet from Cell. The android laughed. "If you want to catch me off-guard you'll have to be faster than…."

"CELL!" Bojack yelled in shock.

The android immediately turned around when he noticed the baggage in his hands disappeared. He was staring right into Vegeta's smug face. The man had been waiting in the shadows while hiding his power level as Krillin attacked Cell as a distraction and had powered up in less than a second as he flew up. Goten was hugging Vegeta with all his might but the man pushed him away.

Bojack noticed what was going on and turned back to the half-saiyan. Gohan was smirking up at him and powered up. Bojack was pushed back as Gohan transformed into a Super Saiyan two and he shook his head in fear. Gohan rolled his shoulders. "You had your chance to kill me, Bojack. I'm not going to let you go now." Gohan watched the fear in Bojack's eyes as he sank through his knees and put his hands together at his side. "Ka. Me," Gohan chanted, "I would start running if I were you." He added cruelly. Bojack widened his eyes and raced away. Gohan grinned as he powered up even more, "Ha, me, Ha!" Gohan's blast reached Bojack within a second and obliterated him.

"Five seconds." Gohan cheered when he noticed Bojack was gone. "It took me thirty minutes to destroy him the first time. The second time I think about ten minutes and now five seconds. I'm getting faster and faster." Gohan said cheerfully.

Vegeta cleared his throat and nodded to Cell. The android was now glaring at them with an intensity they did not think would be possible. Gohan looked at Vegeta. "Oh! Right." He said when he realized what Vegeta was asking him. "Yeah sure. Go ahead. Beating him gets boring after a while." Gohan said innocently. Cell's glare shifted to the half-saiyan.

Gohan grinned back at him as Vegeta turned to the android. "Vegeta." Cell sneered. "You never were strong enough to defeat me. What makes you think you can do it now?"

"There is one thing you don't know about me, Cell." Vegeta answered with a smirk. "Take a good look while you still can." Vegeta gave a scream and powered up even more. His already golden spiky hair stood straightened even more as his body morphed into the super Saiyan 2 level.

Cell was slowly shaking his head in disbelieve. "No. Not you too." He muttered.

"Oh yes." Vegeta answered with a smirk.

The battle ensued almost immediately after Vegeta's statement. Gohan watched with interest. The past few years, every time Vegeta fought Gohan had been his opponent. He never had the chance to examine Vegeta's fighting style. When he was younger he did not really care about that. He just wanted the bad guy to lose the battle. Now he was studying Vegeta's movements with interest. He noticed how Vegeta's arm twisted in a little delayed reaction probably because he did not make that particular twist very often. He also caught a very small but constant opening near Vegeta's lower left leg. While fighting the man Gohan would have never noticed but now he could see it clearly. He made a mental note to use all this against Vegeta during the next spar.

"Gohan." Kanara appeared next to the half-saiyan. "Look at you." She said as she placed a few fingers on his cheek. "I hope you'll be able to fix this cause I don't know if I still want to be with you when you look like this." She teased.

Gohan scoffed as he crossed his arms. He winced in pain at this movement. Kanara tried to catch the fight but she could only catch flashes. She frowned in annoyance but did not voice this to Gohan. She did not want Gohan to tease her with it.

"Enjoying the fight?" Gohan asked as he glanced sideways.

Kanara shrugged. "Of course. You don't see this very often."

"Can you even see their movements?" Gohan asked amusedly.

"Yes. I can." Kanara answered shortly.

"Good. Then what did Vegeta just do?" Gohan asked with a grin.

Kanara crossed her arms. "I don't need to prove myself to you."

"You can't see them, can you?" Gohan sneered as he reached out and placed a hand on the back of her head. He gently tousled her spiky hair. "It's okay. Not everyone can be as strong as we are." He teased.

Kanara huffed. "You've spent too much time with my comrades." She complained. Gohan chuckled but pulled away and concentrated on the fight again.

Vegeta grabbed Cell's head with both hands and pushed the android's head against his knee harshly. The man screamed in pain as Vegeta's released him. The saiyan pulled back his leg and kicked Cell to the ground.

"Hey, Vegeta. It's time to wrap it up." Gohan yelled at him.

"Why?"

"I have to go back to the Saiyan Empire." Gohan yelled back.

Vegeta growled. "Fine." He muttered as he flew down. He landed near Cell and smirked at the android. "A sight to behold." He sneered as he placed his boot on Cell's stomach. The man pushed down in Cell's stomach harshly several times enjoying the way the man was gasping in pain. Vegeta grabbed Cell's wrist and pulled the android up. He whirled Cell around several times and released him to let gravity take over. The android was launched through the air.

"Ready, Gohan?" Vegeta yelled as he flew up. Gohan transformed to the second level and smirked.

"Always." He yelled back. The two met each other in the air and both powered up. Vegeta cupped his hands together in front of him while Gohan sank into the familiar stance with his hands at his hips.

" . .Ha!"

"Galic Gun!"

The two blasts spiraled forwards and circled around each other for the first few miles. The blue blast and yellow blast suddenly morphed into a bright green energy blast and hit Cell head on. The android screamed as he was annihilated. Gohan and Vegeta both flew closer to the place where Cell was hit and examined the space thoroughly. They didn't want Cell to come back.

Gohan turned to Kanara. "He's gone." He exclaimed with a grin. Kanara cheered as she flew closer.

"I guess it's time to go back now." Kanara said as she looked over her shoulder to the place where their cave was.

"I want to visit Capsule Corp. first. I need to take a shower and get some new clothing." Gohan answered.

"But you know what happens when you leave the cave, right?" Kanara warned.

"I'm already out. We'll explain what happened when we return, okay?" Gohan answered.

Kanara hesitated but Gohan did not wait for her answer. He and Vegeta left without her consent and, after a few grumbles, Kanara followed them. They ended up in front of Capsule Corporation where Gohan and Vegeta landed. Kanara gasped. "Your friend is a queen?" She asked as she eyed the building with awe.

"No." Gohan answered. "What gave you that idea?" Gohan asked as he searched for any royal signs.

"This building is huge." Kanara answered. "A commoner cannot live in a place like this."

"She is not really a commoner. She is just very rich." Gohan answered with a shrug. "Come on, you can take a shower too if you want."

Kanara followed him inside. "Gohan!" Bulma ran closer when she noticed her new visitors. "How are you doing? Vegeta told me you were kidnapped by those awful Saiyans." Bulma said.

"It's not that awful. "Gohan answered as his eyes moved to Kanara. Bulma looked from Gohan to Kanara and back to Gohan.

"Have you spoken to Videl lately?" Bulma asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Gohan nodded. "I've seen her just before I met Kanara again." Gohan answered. "This is Kanara by the way. Kanara, Bulma." Gohan motioned to the person belonging to the name as he said it.

"Nice to meet you." Bulma said pleasantly.

"You two." Kanara bowed in acknowledgement. She ignored Gohan's confused expression.

"Can we take a shower, Bulma? I look terrible but I cannot go home because I have to go back to the Saiyan Empire." Gohan explained.

"Sure. Do you want to take a shower too?" Bulma asked as she eyed Kanara's roughed up appearance. The female Saiyan nodded as answer.

"If it's not too much trouble." Kanara answered.

"Oh of course not." Bulma chatted as she turned away from them. She showed them to the showers as she spoke about the problems that were going on. She told them about the bad guys that were causing trouble and how well Videl was taking care of everything.

"Here is a shower for you, Kanara." Bulma said as she motioned to the door. Kanara thanked her and walked in the room. Bulma continued walking and Gohan followed her. They ended up in Gohan's private quarters. "Gohan." Bulma started as she looked at her godson. "When my father called to tell us what happened we came back right away. Your mother is at your house and she is very worried." Bulma said. "But what's going on between you and that girl?"

Gohan looked over his shoulder as if Kanara was standing behind him. "I don't know. I just need to figure some things out."

"Try not to hurt Videl too much. I've grown fond of her, I guess." Bulma answered. "And I would hate to see you end up with a saiyan."

"You noticed she is a Saiyan?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"I'm a genius, Gohan. I notice things like that." Bulma answered strictly. "She has a tail. It's hard to ignore." She added innocently. Gohan placed a hand on his doorknob but Bulma stopped him with her voice. "Gohan. Be careful, okay?" Bulma asked.

"Don't worry." Gohan answered with a smile as he opened the door. Bulma watched him walk into his room and frowned thoughtfully as she walked away.

Several hours later Gohan was showered and dressed and happy. He decided to wear one of the Saiyan armors Vegeta always told him to wear during their spars. It would not stand out too much in the Saiyan Empire. The boy eyed his reflection in the mirror. A blue uniform which did not cover his arms or lower legs and a fitting white armor with light blue bands around his shoulders. Gohan decided to wear white boots with it. The boy pulled on one of the white boots, scratching his head in the process. Gohan froze. How could he use both his hands to pull on his boot and scratch his head at the same time? Gohan jumped up and looked over his shoulder. A brown fuzzy tail greeted him happily. "Oh no." He muttered as he turned around in circles as if trying to catch his tail.

Kanara walked in and watched him circle himself like that. "What are you doing?" She asked as she wondered if Bojack had hit him in the head too much. Gohan looked up and froze once more.

"My tail. I have a tail." Gohan answered as his tail wagged behind him. "How could that happen?"

"Oh!" Kanara appeared next to him. "That's so cool! Now you're a real Saiyan." She exclaimed. Her tail wrapped around his tail and Gohan looked at her. She grinned back at him as their tails tightened around each other. Gohan could not help but grin back at her. Something about this position of their tails made him feel very good. The two released each other and Gohan's tail moved back to his waist.

"Your grandparents will be very happy." Kanara said with a nod. "A tail gives you status." She continued. "Let's go back and tell them. "

"Sure. I have to say goodbye to Bulma first." Gohan answered.

"Right. Gohan, that woman. What is she to you?" Kanara asked as she watched Gohan stroke over his tail.

"She's my godmother and a very good friend." Gohan answered. "I've known her for ever." Gohan said as he started walking. Kanara followed him. "I always train with Vegeta so I see her every time I come here."

"Vegeta lives here too?" Kanara asked as she raised an eyebrow. Gohan nodded as answer. "Why?"

"Vegeta and Bulma are married so Vegeta moved in with her." Gohan answered with a shrug.

Kanara widened her eyes. "Bulma and Vegeta are mated?" She exclaimed. Gohan raised an eyebrow but then remembered that 'being mated' was the Saiyans' way of saying someone was married. The half-saiyan nodded as answer. "What? She the future queen of our planet? And I just bowed to her. Oh no…." Kanara placed two hands on her forehead. "How disrespectful can you be? And you let me!" Kanara hit Gohan on the shoulder.

"What did I do?" Gohan exclaimed.

"You should have told me!" Kanara answered. "Now I made such a bad impression."

"Who cares? You're a saiyan. No good impression is going to safe you when it comes to Bulma." Gohan answered. "She's just as judgmental about Saiyans as I am."

"Let's just leave and go back to the caves." Kanara muttered. "I want to go."

"Sure." Gohan answered as he entered the kitchen. "I just want something to eat. Do you want something?" Gohan looked back only to find Kanara on her knees. Gohan looked back in the kitchen where Bulma was standing, leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand, wearing a very confused expression.

"What is going on?"

"Greetings, princess." Kanara muttered to the ground. Gohan rolled his eyes as Bulma looked at him.

"You and Vegeta can learn from her." Bulma said as she motioned to Kanara with her finger.

"Come on, Kanara, get up." Gohan said as he pulled on her elbow. Kanara stayed on the ground. Gohan gave Bulma a pointed look.

"Oh." Bulma said. "Yeah. You can get up now." She said quickly.

Kanara slowly got up but kept her eyes away from Bulma's face. Gohan opened the fridge. "I'm starving. Do you want something, Kanara?" Gohan asked as he looked back.

"That would be great." Kanara appeared next to Gohan, peaking into the fridge curiously. "What's this?" She asked. She held out her hand and gasped. "The air is cold."

"You didn't have a fridge?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"A fridge? This thing?" Kanara pointed to the fridge. "No. We hunted for our food. We didn't have a shower either. I just bathed in a wooden tub. We're not that rich." Kanara blushed as she looked down. "We're just third class warriors."

"A life without a shower or fridge." Bulma muttered as she shook her head. "I wouldn't survive."

"We didn't have a shower for a very long time either." Gohan answered to Kanara. "Bulma installed it in our house several years ago. Well, the workers from the company did."

"Gohan. Did you see Vegeta? I can't find him." Bulma asked worriedly. "I'm afraid he's getting into trouble."

"He's Vegeta. Trouble will find him." Gohan answered with a shrug. "He's strong enough to take care of himself. I need to go back to the Saiyan Empire." Gohan looked at Kanara. She nodded as answer and they turned to the door.

They arrived at the caves pretty quickly since it was not that far away from the city. A group of Saiyans was waiting. "You're in trouble." Dacar said as he gave Kanara a push on her shoulder. "Your father wants to see you."

Kanara bit her lip and followed Dacar. Gohan hesitated as he wondered where to go now. His grandfather answered this question for him though. "Gohan!" Bardock stepped closer. The blood-red bandana around his head waved in the wind as he stepped closer. "The king is asking for you."

"Oh crap." Gohan muttered as he followed Bardock inside the cave. He hoped King Vegeta would not find out about his little trip but he should have known the Saiyans would report his departure immediately. Bardock lead him to a slightly larger room than the others he'd seen. Gohan looked around in amazement. The efficiency of the Saiyans in building caves continued to surprise him.

King Vegeta was sitting in a make-shift stone throne. He was frowning at the half-saiyan as Gohan advanced on him. Gohan knelt down when he was close enough. Something that surprised King Vegeta greatly but the man decided not to comment on it. "You left the grounds today." King Vegeta announced. Gohan looked up. "That was not part of our bargain."

"I had to leave." Gohan answered. "Cell and his goons were running loose. I had to do something. He would have come here to kill everyone otherwise." Gohan got up as he said this.

King Vegeta seemed to consider this answer. Gohan waited impatiently, his tail waving behind him cheerfully. King Vegeta looked back at Gohan. "Fine. Do not leave the grounds again or I'll send out soldiers to cause mayhem. I will not let it slide the second time."

"Yes sir." Gohan saluted.

"You are excused." King Vegeta said. The man turned to one of his advisors which clearly sent the message Gohan was not important any more. The half-saiyan turned around and walked out the room. He wandered around aimlessly for a while until he reached the cave where his family was supposed to stay.

"Gohan!" was the first thing he was greeted with. Two arms locked him in a tight hug and Gohan smiled. His grandmother just could not get enough of him. "I haven't seen you for ages. You've been sleeping at your girlfriend's place, haven't you?" Karano asked as she led him in the room.

Gohan scratched his head. "I've been spending quite a lot of time with Kanara, huh?" He muttered thoughtfully.

"It's okay. I understand. It's your mate and all." Karano answered smiling innocently. "I bet a lot of men are jealous of the fact that you stole that girl away from them so suddenly."

"They'll have to get used to that." Gohan answered with a shrug.

Several hours later Gohan and Kanara were walking around in the wasteland surrounding the caves. They left the saiyan grounds because their attention was caught by the clouds of dust coming from the mountains. Nobody would tell them what was going on there and they all reminded Gohan of the fact that he could not leave Saiyan grounds, so they decided to find out for themselves.

"It should be right about here." Gohan said as they turned a corner. They widened their eyes when they noticed what was behind this particular mountain.

A large group of Saiyan warriors was standing the clearing. Several lines of warriors were doing the exact same movements simultaneously. Gohan guessed there were about fifty warriors divided over five rows.

"What is going on here?" Kanara muttered as they looked around.

"Hey, it's Nappa." Gohan pointed and they ran to the older Saiyan.

"Hey guys. Came to join my private army?" Nappa asked as he watched the men do their routine.

"This is the army?" Gohan asked curiously as he eyed the group Nappa was standing in front of.

"No. This is the booth camp every soldier has to go through before they can get into the army. I gathered all my pupils and started training already. You can never start too early with your training." Nappa said with a nod. He gave a yell and the warriors stopped and stood straight.

"They're not very strong for the army." Gohan answered as he tilted his head. He immediately regretted this decision since, even though he had whispered this comment, they seemed to have heard him.

Nappa chuckled. "Watch out with those words, boy." He answered. "If you want to join the army you're going to have to go through my booth camp first and my cadets sleep in barracks. All the cadets sleep in the same room." He grinned when Gohan pulled a face. "And they might not be strong but they can still make your life hell if they want to."

"Don't worry. I'll join you." Kanara answered. "I'll back you up."

"You're too young." Nappa answered. "Sixteen years is the minimum age."

"So?" Kanara complained. "Girls are three years older than boys in mind." Kanara answered. "I'm really seventeen."

Nappa smirked. "Do you want to give it a try?" He asked the two warriors. Gohan and Kanara exchanged glances, looked back at Nappa, and nodded simultaneously. "Then why are you still standing here, soldiers?" Nappa yelled at them. "Get in line!"

Kanara grinned and ran to the group of warriors, Gohan following on her heels. They positioned themselves at the right end of the first two rows. Kanara looked at Gohan over her shoulder and they exchanged a smile. A Saiyan life together might not be so bad.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I hope you liked it ^.^ **

**I am looking for a beta for this story. Please let me know if you're interested!  
Please review and let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 6: A New Enemy?

**Hey everyone.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. I was planning on updating sooner but someone gave me an idea and I had to put that in the story, so here it is :)**

**I hope you like it! Oh, still looking for someone who can correct the mistakes I definitely made. PM me or tell me in a review if you're interested in helping me out! Thank you!**

**Chapter 6. A new enemy?**

"Gohan!" Livia rushed closer as Gohan and Kanara reached her, her long black hair waving behind her. It continued to surprise Gohan that his grandmother could have straight hair while all the other Saiyans, Kanara included, had unruly spiky hair. "Hey! How are you doing, honey? Are you hungry? Don't go in there!" Livia kept Gohan and Kanara from entering the general room of Gohan's tribe.

"Why not?" Gohan asked curiously. "What's in there?"

"Well, we have a bit of a situation." Livia answered hesitantly. "You see, we were talking to someone about the fact that you and Kanara are showing interest in each other and they sort of spread the word that you were looking for a girl.

"No." Kanara said as she shook her head. "Please say you didn't." She continued shaking her head.

"Did what?" Gohan asked as he looked from Kanara to Livia.

"The women on our planet are serious when it comes to finding a suitable mate." Livia explained as she crossed her arms and sent Gohan a worried glance. "They can usually choose their mate. So, once in a while there's a big party to show the men who are old enough to choose a mate. That's usually around twenty years old. Boys have to serve in the army from sixteen to twenty years old. After that they usually enlist again or find a mate. The parties are organized to show the number of men that become available in a certain month." Livia explained.

"It's a man market." Kanara added. "I've been to one once. It was interesting. I didn't really like anyone though."

"You were too young." Livia exclaimed. "You're still too young and you are too." Livia looked at Gohan. "I'm so sorry."

"So, there are girls in there?" Gohan asked. "For me?" He added as he looked at the door. Since when did they start making doors?

Kanara hit Gohan on the head. "That's a little too much enthusiasm." She complained. "I don't want an open relationship, you know."

"There are probably just two or three girls. How many girls would want to go out with me?" Gohan asked annoyed.

Livia looked at the half-saiyan. "You're the strongest Saiyan alive and you're cute too. Your children are going to be amazing." She said with a nod.

"Five girls?" Gohan suggested.

Livia continued to stare at him as she scratched her head. "How many girls showed up, grandma?" Gohan asked as an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach.

"Just go in." Livia said as she stepped aside. "Good luck."

"Good luck?" Gohan asked but she gave him a small push in the back. Gohan swallowed heavily as he opened the door to the cave room and widened his eyes.

A large group of girls was gathered in the room. They were all chattering cheerfully with the many men who were drawn to this large rate of estrogen. Raditz came running up to the speechless half-saiyan. "All the available girls are here. I counted them. All the single girls from fourteen to twenty are gathered in this room." Raditz turned back to the girls and gasped happily. "Look at that."

Turles joined them. "I did not know we had such hot girls in our race. Well, I did know but it hits me now." Turles grinned at Gohan. "And it's all because of you."

"We owe you one." Raditz added cheerfully.

"They're twenty years old." Gohan said as he looked at Raditz. "You're like thirty something." Raditz gave him a blank stare. "Never mind." Gohan muttered dejectedly. "Did you never have a party like this?" He asked curiously.

Raditz shook his head. "I enlisted again when I was twenty." He answered. "I thought fighting was more important. I was not ready for a mate yet." Raditz explained. "And then the planet exploded."

"Are you ready now? There is a whole group of women right here." Gohan said as he motioned to the girls.

"They are here for you." Turles answered. "They're going to be disappointed when they find out you're taken." Turles looked around and leaned in closer to Gohan. "Don't tell them yet." He advised innocently. Gohan smirked at him as he watched Turles walk to a group of older looking girls.

Gohan started into the room with Raditz following him. "You're not interested, are you?" Raditz asked.

"No, but making Kanara jealous is a plus. She needs that once in a while." Gohan looked over his shoulder to the young girl that was standing next to the door. She was leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest, as she was frowning at the scene.

Raditz chuckled. "Well, then let's introduce you to some fine young ladies." He said cheerfully. Gohan let Raditz lead him to a group of young girls. "Ladies. Here is the guest of honor." Gohan smiled hesitantly.

One of the girls was very similar to Kanara. The main differences between them were her bright blue eyes, which made Gohan wonder if she was a full-blooded Saiyan. Most Saiyans had dark brown eyes. "You're younger than I thought." She said thoughtfully.

Gohan froze as the girls looked him up and down. They did not try to hide their scrutiny as some of them even circled the half-saiyan. "Look at that tail." One of the girls mentioned enthusiastically. "Shiny and thick. That's a plus." She eyed the tail appreciatively. "And it's attached to another plus." She continued as she winked at her girlfriends. They all chuckled amusedly while Gohan blushed. He thought Kanara was an exception but, apparently, all the Saiyan girls were blunt.

"It was nice meeting you." Gohan excused himself a while later. He'd been walking through the room, talking to several groups of girls, accepting all the thanks from other Saiyan men, and was happy to finally reach the door.

Gohan looked around, wondering where Kanara was for a few seconds, but he gave up quickly because he wanted to get away from those girls. He hurried to his small room. He was still sharing a room with Turles, Raditz, Tomi, Kiroki and Sinulka. He met the latter three when he first came to the caves. They were all around his age but they were from the same generation as Turles and Raditz, which is why they were sleeping in the same room. The half-saiyan walked into the small room and headed for his cot. He lay down, closing his eyes tiredly, planning on taking a nap before anyone could disturb him.

A sound made him open his eyes. He glanced sideways and noticed a shadow was moving closer. The half-saiyan closed his eyes again. A finger gently touched his chin and traced down to his chest. Kanara sat down on Gohan's cot and leaned down to kiss his neck. Gohan opened his eyes.

"What's got you in the mood?" Gohan asked curiously as he shifted slightly so he could look at her face.

"Your body is amazing. Should I need more?" Kanara whispered back. Her lips lightly touched his as her hand travelled over his armor.

The two pulled away from the kiss and Gohan raised an eyebrow at her. "Why this?" He asked. He eyed her innocent expression and gasped. "You're feeling threatened." He accused. Kanara frowned at him, only pulling a laugh out of the half-saiyan. "You're afraid I'll hook up with one of the other girls."

"Well… You know… Those girls were practically pushing you into a bed. And you're a guy." Kanara said as she looked down and her tail flicked in annoyance.

Gohan's smile broadened. "I was kind of assuming that was the reason you were dating me." He teased.

"Shut up." Kanara complained as she pushed against his shoulder. Gohan grinned at her. "I'm serious. Girls like that usually win. Guys like girls like that better because they're easy."

Gohan tilted his head. "It is probably true. Even Vegeta could not stay away from that aspect of his relationship with Bulma." He answered. The half-saiyan leaned on his elbow so he could look at Kanara better. "But I'm not like that."

"I know." Kanara got up. "I'm overreacting." She muttered. "I never really considered the possibility of you being interested in other girls." She added as she looked down, her hair falling in front of her face.

Gohan leaned in closer as he pushed her hair aside so he could look at her. "This is a side of you I've never seen." He muttered.

Kanara scoffed. "I know men like it when girls are vulnerable." She said as she looked up. "That's why I never try to show that side of me."

"You seem to know a lot about boys in general." Gohan said as he lay down again.

"I know everything." Kanara answered as she leaned in closer. Her lips almost touched his but when he moved closer to kiss her she pulled back. "I also know," She said with a grin as she noticed his distraught expression, "that boys hate it when things are dangled in front of their noses and then stolen away." Kanara whispered. She got up and moved to the doorway.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Gohan asked as he leaned on his elbow. "Come back."

"Catch me." Kanara winked at him over her shoulder. She shrieked when she noticed Gohan was already coming after her and she raced away.

Kanara raced through the large caves. Gohan was right on her heals, following her but making sure he would not catch her too quickly. This game could be over within seconds but where was the fun in that?

Gohan narrowed his eyes, thinking they had been running long enough and it was time to catch the prey, and powered up. He reached out to her with both arms, letting his body push her down on the ground. They rolled around while trying to push each other down. Finally, Kanara landed on top of Gohan and pushed his hands to the ground.

"Caught you." Kanara sneered.

"The mouse catches the cat." Gohan answered as he looked up at her.

Kanara smiled as she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Gohan's fingers were moving restlessly; his hands were throbbing to touch Kanara's body but were held back by her hands. They both froze when the heard a giggle.

Kanara looked up while Gohan glanced sideways. Two young boys were grinning at them. Gohan gasped and jumped up, pushing Kanara off his body, causing her to fall down ungracefully.

"Goten! Trunks!" Gohan called. "What are you doing here?"

Kanara got up, hitting Gohan over the head for his behavior, and glanced at the two young warriors. "That's your brother, isn't it? I was wondering what happened to him." She muttered.

"I had to look out for them." Vegeta stepped out of the shadows. "But I'm not in the baby-sitting mood so you can take care of them."

"What?" Gohan exclaimed.

"I brought the brats home after our fight with Cell. You owe me." Vegeta pointed at Gohan. The half-saiyan shook his head.

"You can't leave them here. They are half-saiyan." Gohan answered as he stepped closer. "They'll treat them badly."

"No, they won't. You won't let them." Vegeta smirked at the half-saiyan. "Have fun." He lifted off and flew up away.

"Follow him!" Gohan said as he pointed to Vegeta's retreating form. "Come on. Go!" The two kids stared at him. "Why aren't you following him?"

"Mister Vegeta told us he would eat our desserts for an entire week if we don't stay here." Goten answered innocently. "Can we stay with you, big brother?"

Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. "Jerk." He muttered.

Kanara smiled as she stepped closer. "So, what do you want to do, guys?" She asked while Gohan was frowning at the sky. Goten and Trunks were restlessly glancing at the other adult Saiyans in the hallway, but the older warriors did not spare them one glance.

Goten ran closer. "Can we stay here, Gohan? Mom said the Saiyans are dangerous." He asked.

Trunks scoffed. "She's overreacting. My father is a Saiyan, remember? And he is the strongest warrior alive. They can't be that bad."

Kanara chuckled. "He's Vegeta's son?" She asked. "I can see where he got his attitude."

"Oh yes." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms.

Two Saiyans entered the cave. They both looked exhausted, sweat dripping down their faces, but they could not care less. One of them glanced in their direction. The man tilted his head. "Hey. You look a lot like Kakarott." He said thoughtfully.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "He's my little brother. His name is Goten." He answered shortly.

"Goten, huh?" Raditz knelt down. "No tail." He added. "Should have expected that." Raditz looked up at him. "At least your tail grew back. Makes you less of a misfit." He sneered.

Gohan crossed his arms. "It would probably only get Goten into trouble. I still haven't shown mom my tail." Said appendage was lashing behind him happily.

"Others will pull on it if you leave it like that." Turles commented. "You'd better make sure it is locked away safely."

"I won't even give them the chance to pull on my tail." Gohan answered, his tail lashing even faster. "Trust me. You'll lose your hand." Raditz, who was standing behind Gohan and was reaching out to pull on the tail, pulled back his hand immediately.

Goten looked up at his brother. "What were you and she doing?" He asked curiously. "I saw you do the same with Videl a long time ago."

Gohan widened his eyes. "Goten. Be quiet."

"Why? What's wrong?" Goten asked.

"They were kissing, silly." Trunks answered. "I saw mom do it with dad once and she told me that is private."

Raditz and Turles gave the two teenagers suggestive glances. "So, they were kissing." Goten exclaimed. Kanara raised an eyebrow when the two young boys exchanged mean glances.

Goten and Trunks suddenly jumped together, grinning widely. "Gohan and Kanara are sitting in a tree. NG!"

Gohan's mouth was almost touching the ground. Kanara's eyes widened tremendously. The two young boys could not finish their song since Gohan was already jumping on top of them. "Be quiet, you little runts!" He yelled as he pushed the two kids to the ground.

Raditz laughed. "You've got some great friends." He sneered. The man pulled Trunks and Goten from under his oldest nephew. "Let's get you two to your families. What do you say?"

"Can I see my grandma?" Goten asked cheerfully.

"Sure." Raditz placed Goten on his neck. "You've got teach me that song." He started as he walked away, Trunks and Turles following them.

Gohan scratched his head as he glanced at his girlfriend. Kanara shrugged. "I guess your whole family is integrating into our society." She said innocently.

"Yeah, but I don't know if that's a good thing." Gohan answered. "Hey," he continued when he noticed Kanara was walking away, "where are you going?"

"You want to keep an eye on your brother, don't you?" Kanara asked. "Let's go."

Gohan sighed and followed her, his tail curling around his waist just to be sure.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The dark cave was lit up cheerfully by the cozy torches that were hanging on the walls. The particular cave Gohan was currently sitting in was turned into a common room. All Gohan's direct and indirect family members were sitting at make-shift wooden tables. They were feasting on a large amount of flesh and vegetables they just caught. Gohan joined in on the hunt. He still remembered some of the hunting techniques he used when he was younger. Now he was fast enough to catch a deer before the animal even noticed what was going on.

They did catch a few preys in the traditional way though. Just for the thrill. Gohan enjoyed the hunt more than he expected. Running through the woods with his family members turned out to be a lot of fun. The women and children were sent out to hunt while the men took care of the gory work of turning the animals into food. Gohan licked his lips in anticipation. After a minute of silence for the recently lost souls, all the Saiyans dug in.

"We've had a great hunt today." Raditz said cheerfully, reaching out for a large piece of meat.

"I've never joined a hunt like this but I had fun." Gohan answered. "It seemed successful."

"Trust me. It was." Raditz answered with a nod.

"Especially with you on our team, we can catch everything we set our eyes on." Turles added. Gohan smiled at the compliment. He did not get much of those in the Saiyan Empire. Most Saiyans were still distrustful of him. He was an outsider to them. He had to admit he understood why they behaved like that though. He was did not trust strangers either.

The dinners he had with his family were enjoyable. He never imagined he would have so much fun with a bunch of Saiyans.

"Gohan."

The half-saiyan almost chocked on the piece of bread he was trying to swallow. Gohan coughed a few times to get rid of it and, when people started noticing his troubles, Raditz smacked on Gohan's back repeatedly until he coughed it up. Gohan took a quick sip from his drink.

"Gohan? Are you there?"

"Yes. I'm here." The room was silent by now. Everyone was looking up in wonder and curiosity. Gohan was considering getting up and walking out the room but he decided the others would try to eavesdrop anyway. "Is something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"It depends." Gohan figured the voice belonged to King Kai. He vaguely remembered King Kai speaking to him when he was younger.

"On what?"

"On what you think is wrong or not." King Kai snickered under his breath. Gohan frowned as he looked up at the ceiling.

"You never call without a reason." Gohan answered, looking at the ceiling. He did not really know where else to look.

"You are right about that." King Kai paused. "We have problem. You see, there is this warrior. He's called Ankiër. Many years ago he tried to create a virus on his planet. It spread through the air and made everyone very sick. He gave out antidotes for very high prices, getting incredibly rich in the process. He knew that, someday, others would try to take over his business or force him to confess the secret behind the antidote. He decided to brew a potion, a mix of strong chemicals, which eventually made him stronger than any warrior in the universe. We as Kai's fought him. We managed to trick him into drinking our own antidote to his potion. It did not really still the effects of his own potion but it split his strength in three parts. His temporary confusion was his downfall that day."

"So, what does that have to do with us?" Gohan asked. A cold feeling was settling in his stomach as a hunch appeared in his mind.

"As I mentioned before, we split his strength up in three parts. We placed one part in hell, one in heaven and one in the world of the living." King Kai explained. "The problems started when the door to your world was opened. Ankiër slipped through the passage and went to heaven to fetch his second part. Now he is on his way to your dimension."

"To get the third part." Gohan said slowly.

"Exactly."

"Do you know how strong he is?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"I can only estimate his strength. When he is at one-third of his strength, he is almost as strong as Cell." King Kai answered.

Cell's name triggered whispers from the others in the room. Gohan clenched his fists. This was bad. The half-saiyan caught his grandfather's eyes. "Right. So that means he's at least three times as strong as Cell was."

"If he finds the third part of his strength, yes."

Gohan scoffed. "With our luck, he'll find it." Gohan answered tiredly. "Thanks for telling me, King Kai. I'll do whatever I can to stop him."

"I expected nothing less." King Kai sounded satisfied. The same could not be said for Gohan. He sighed tiredly as he stepped away from the table.

"What are you going to do?" Turles asked, turning in his seat so he could look at the half-saiyan.

Gohan brushed through his hair. "I have to talk to Vegeta." He muttered.

"Vegeta is probably here." Raditz answered. "I heard the king saying Vegeta was going to eat with him and the elite warriors today."

"Where?" Gohan asked. He received blank stares as answer. "I'll find him myself." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes. His senses spread out, searching for the high power level belonging to Vegeta. "There you are." He muttered. Gohan opened his eyes. "I'm sorry. I have to go. Enjoy your dinner." Gohan bowed in their direction before he ran out the door. Several Saiyans were still nodding in response as he disappeared.

Turles leaned on the table with his arm. "Leaving us while he is going out to have fun." He scoffed.

Meanwhile, Gohan was running at high speed, trying to reach Vegeta as soon as possible. He knew the man would not be happy with his intrusion. The Saiyan race had strict rules about the different classes and how they were to be treated and how they had to treat each other. Gohan was still considered a third class which meant he could not talk to the higher classed warriors unless spoken to. Gohan halted in front of a cave entrance which had a door. The half-saiyan took a second to be surprised at the fact that there was yet another door there. He shook his head to clear his mind and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Gohan opened the door.

"A third class?" An elite warrior called out as he raised an eyebrow.

Gohan stepped closer as his eyes took in his surroundings. A group of warriors was sitting at a large round table. All the warriors looked big and bulky. They were all stronger than the average saiyans but not as strong as Nappa was when Gohan first fought him.

Vegeta got up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"He's interrupting an elite gathering. That's what's wrong!" Another elite warrior barked. "How dare you. Return to your own people immediately."

"How do you even know I'm a third class?" Gohan asked curiously, temporarily forgetting his mission.

"They have been very honest about the fact that the strongest warrior in the universe is a third class Saiyan." King Vegeta leaned back in his seat. Gohan frowned at the fact that the seats in this room had back leanings while the lower classes had to sit on seats without leanings.

"I don't care how strong he is. He needs to listen to the rules just like everyone else." The second elite warrior answered annoyed. Gohan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Where is your cave?" Gohan asked as he cracked his knuckles. "Oh, never mind. I can sense your power level and detect where you are if I need it." He continued nonchalantly.

"You don't scare me." The man answered. The room was dark since the torches did not give out that much light so Gohan could not be sure but he thought he saw a flash of fear in the man's eyes at his comment.

Gohan rolled his eyes. This man was not worth his time. The half-saiyan looked back at Vegeta. "We have a problem." He said. Vegeta nodded before he turned to his father.

"I have to talk to him in private." Vegeta with a small bow.

King Vegeta got up, pushing his chair back. He grabbed a wine glass and turned away from his son. "Follow me. Everything that concerns you concerns me too." He answered.

Without sparing the other Saiyans so much as a glance, Gohan followed the royal family into a smaller chamber. There King Vegeta and his son looked at Gohan expectantly. The half-saiyan quickly related the story with the details to them. Vegeta's expression got more serious as the seconds passed.

"Great." Vegeta said when Gohan was done. "Another stupid warrior who does not know how strong we really are." He complained.

"This sounds like a great opportunity to test your strength." King Vegeta answered cheerfully.

"I was like that too the first few times." Vegeta answered with a sigh. "But things like this get annoying after a while."

"Tell me about it." Gohan answered as he crossed his arms. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to find him and take care of him." Vegeta answered thoughtfully. "We just need to figure out how."

"How can we help?" King Vegeta asked.

"I don't think there is anything you can do to help." Gohan answered thoughtfully.

"This planet allowed us to stay here while we did not have a place to stay. If the planet is in danger, we will do something to help." King Vegeta answered with a frown. "It's a matter of pride."

"It always is with you guys." Gohan muttered under his breath. The half-saiyan gave Vegeta a questioning look. Vegeta was looking at the desk behind which King Vegeta was standing pensively. He looked up at his father.

"We will ask for your help if we need it." Vegeta said. King Vegeta seemed fine with this solution.

"Where do we start searching?" Vegeta asked as his eyes moved to Gohan. The half-saiyan shrugged. He had no idea. Vegeta growled in annoyance at Gohan's uselessness. The man closed his eyes, earning confused glances from both Gohan and King Vegeta. Gohan then caught onto Vegeta's plan and closed his eyes as well.

Their senses spread out to the farthest edges of the planet, searching for something that was not supposed to be there. After all these years, Gohan knew exactly how planet earth felt. He knew the difference between humans and animals. He noticed the subtle differences between a mammal and a fish. The distinction between a living being and nature.

Gohan had to ignore the obvious power levels on the planet. Krillin was the first one to pop up because he was the closest power level. Goten and Trunks were together. Gohan gathered they were sparring by the way their power levels were fluctuating. Bulma was close to Chi-chi which explained why Trunks and Goten were together. Piccolo immediately sent a spark to tell him he knew Gohan was searching for his power level and to ask why. Gohan shook his head to clear his mind of these distractions and focused on his main objective. Finding the odd one out.

There. A small spark. A strange feeling. It was hard to recognize what it was. At first he thought it was a mammal. Maybe a human or an animal. Then he discarded that thought. It was different. Gohan tapped on Vegeta's shoulder. "East." He muttered as direction.

Vegeta obeyed immediately, throwing his senses in the eastern direction. The man frowned thoughtfully. Gohan gasped out loud. It was gone. "There is nothing there." Vegeta complained.

"There was." Gohan answered as he opened his eyes. "I'm sure of it."

"This is no time for jokes." Vegeta snarled, opening his eyes to glare at the half-saiyan.

"I am not joking." Gohan snarled back. "I felt something there." Gohan closed his eyes again, trying desperately to feel that strange presence again. "I know I did."

"It's gone now." Vegeta answered. "Probably died. Nothing important." Vegeta crossed his arms before he turned away from the half-saiyan.

"What if it was?" Gohan asked, following Vegeta.

"You can go check it out of if you want to." Vegeta answered. "I'm not stopping you." The man lifted off and disappeared into the sky.

"Fine." Gohan called after him. The half-saiyan growled in annoyance, turning east and jumped into the sky. "I will find that strange power level and show him I am right." He muttered as he sped up even more. The half-saiyan crossed his arms as he was flying. "Stupid Vegeta. Always underestimating my strength and powers."

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Come out. Come out. Wherever you are." He called out.

Several teenagers slowly flew closer from all directions. Some appeared under the clouds above which they had been hiding while others eased out of the woods. Gohan shook his head. "Vegeta is not the only one underestimating me." He complained.

Kanara grinned at him. "You can't blame us for trying to sneak up on you." She answered. "We're getting pretty good at the ki-concealing thing, aren't we?"

"I guess." Gohan answered with a shrug. "I have to admit I did not sense your presence until now but I haven't really been paying attention to my surroundings. I was thinking about something."

"So, where are we going?" Kokaro asked innocently.

"I am going to find out what that strange power level was." Gohan answered. "You are going back now."

"You can't tell us what to do." Dacar snarled back.

"I can't use you there." Gohan said. "It might be dangerous." He noticed the glances the others were giving each other. "And I'm saying that to a bunch of Saiyans." Gohan muttered as he closed his eyes in annoyance at his own stupidity. "Look. There might be a very strong warrior on planet earth. He was resurrected at the same time you got out of hell. He might be here to find other parts of his strength so he can become stronger than anyone we've ever fought."

"Stronger than Cell?" Kanara asked with wide eyes.

"That's very strong." Dacar added as he rubbed his hands together.

"Just imagine what kind of fight that would be. Fighting a warrior stronger than Cell would be a great challenge." Kokaro continued, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Gohan shook his head.

"Even watching a fight between the warrior who defeated Cell and the warrior who is a lot stronger than Cell would be amazing." Kanara grinned at Gohan.

"I'm making it worse, aren't I?" Gohan muttered as he rubbed over his forehead with his hand.

"Just a little bit." Kanara answered with a smile.

"Fine. You can come with me but there is a catch. If I say you have to run, you run. Got it?" Gohan asked as he gave them all a stern look.

"I don't care what you say…" Dacar started but Kokaro kicked against his shin before he could finish the sentence. Kokaro gave Dacar a pointed look which made Dacar sigh. "Fine." He muttered.

The others nodded innocently when Gohan looked at them. The moment Gohan looked away, Kokaro turned to Dacar. "As if we're going to listen to him." He sneered softly.

Gohan was the first one to land in the large clearing. The half-saiyan closed his eyes in concentration, hoping he could find the culprit and prove his right to Vegeta. Now he only had to find the strange power level. The rest of the Saiyans landed a few seconds later.

"So, what are we doing here?" Kokaro asked as he looked around. The clearing seemed like nothing important.

"We were looking for that strange presence, remember?" Dacar answered without looking up. "I don't see anyone though."

"Do you know where this person is?" Kanara asked as he eyes moved to Gohan.

"It's probably a false alarm. I bet he isn't here." Dacar answered. "What do you say, Gohan?" He asked as he looked at Gohan.

"Will you just be quiet?" Gohan snarled at them all. The half-saiyan growled in anger as his breathing settled down. He knew the others could be annoying but this was the first time he was willing to push some heads through some walls. Gohan clenched his twitching hands and closed his eyes again so he could focus on the strange power level.

The others eyed each other uncomfortably as they waited for Gohan to finish his small research project. Gohan opened his eyes, sighing heavily. "He's gone." He muttered as his eyes travelled over the woods around them.

"Gone? We travelled all the way over here for nothing." Dacar complained. The man almost regretted this answer as Gohan's fire-shooting eyes landed on him.

"I did not ask you to come with me, remember? You guys forced yourself on this trip." The half-saiyan snarled back at him. Gohan kicked a small rock up in the air so hard it shot right through different trees. Gohan jumped into the air while the others stared at the small trickle of smoke that was emitting from the first tree through which the small rock had just shot.

Gohan closed his eyes in annoyance when he noticed the others were already following him. His power level sensing had let him down temporarily. This did not mean he was not right. The strange power level was still out there. He did not know where or why but he was sure he could not let this go.

Gohan turned on his back, staring up at the clouds as he flew. Maybe he was overreacting. This news about the powerful new warrior probably made more suspicious of other power levels. Gohan slowed down so the others could catch up with. As he was waiting for them he answered to the probing voice in his mind. _"Hey Piccolo, What's up?" _

"_Why were you searching for a power level?" _Piccolo voice replied.

"_It's a long story. We're going to gather everyone at Capsule Corp. so I do not have to explain it twice. Meet you there?" _

"_Of course, kid. I will be there." _

Gohan sighed as he shut the conversation off. This was going to be such a long day for him. Especially if that certain warrior was going to attack them. He was not in the mood for another villain. He wanted peace to last a little longer, but something in his mind told him that even Shenron would be not be able to grant that wish.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**Thanks for reading! Please review! **


	8. Chapter 7: The Strange New Enemy

**Hello everyone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or any of the characters.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I hope you will like this chapter and the new bad guy I invented. He's all mine ;) **

**Chapter 7. The Strange New Enemy**

"So, what are we going to do now?" Kanara asked as she turned up next to the half-saiyan.

"You're not welcome." Gohan answered shortly.

"Why not?" Dacar appeared on the other side of the half-saiyan.

"I'm going to meet up with my friends from earth. I don't think it's a good idea to put you all together in one room already." Gohan answered as if it were obvious.

"Why not?" Kokaro asked from beside his sister.

"Well, you are saiyans. They don't have the best experience with Saiyans. Besides, you are just going to pick a fight." Gohan answered.

"No, we won't." Kanara said as she crossed her arms. "We can behave ourselves."

"I doubt that." Gohan muttered.

"Oh, come on. Trust us." Dacar added while shooting puppy-dog eyes at the half-saiyan. Gohan shook his head strictly.

"It's not going to happen." Gohan answered. "That's final."

"Okay." Kokaro answered. Gohan raised an eyebrow, surprised with this easy victory. The half-saiyan looked around to find innocent glances returned to him. Kanara hummed a soft tune as they flew while Kokaro was fidgeting with his tail. Dacar was having a conversation with one of his comrades.

Gohan sighed as he looked down. "You're going to follow me anyway, aren't you?" He asked.

"Of course." Kokaro and Kanara answered simultaneously. The two sent each other a glare in response to this event. If two friends said the same thing at the same time it was okay but when two siblings did it, it wasn't as much fun.

Gohan groaned. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." He answered as he lowered his body so he could prepare for the landing. His feet landed on the soft grass in the Capsule Corp. garden.

Vegeta was waiting near the doorway. "Why are they here?" He asked annoyed.

"I could not get rid of them." Gohan answered without looking back. The boy entered the building and sighed when Vegeta followed him.

"Did you find anything?"

"No."

"Then who was right?" Gohan could almost feel Vegeta smirking while he said this.

Gohan did not want to give Vegeta the satisfaction. "You weren't. The power level disappeared before I could reach it. There was something out there. I just do not know what or who it was." Gohan frowned worriedly. "It will turn up again and when it does, I will catch it."

"Just admit that there was nothing there." Vegeta answered.

"Where did your vigilant attitude go?" Gohan asked as he turned around. "You always tell me I cannot grow soft in peaceful times and here you are disregarding a strange power level just because you're too lazy to search for it."

"I do not let my nerves go to my head. Ever since we heard about that strong warrior you've been jumpy. Calm down and think... No need to jump to conclusions without adequate thinking." Vegeta snarled back.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but changed his mind and closed it again. He closed his eyes and counted until ten in his mind. "You're right." He answered, settled down. "First we have to get through this meeting without any casualties."

"Saiyans and humans in one room." Vegeta smirked as he entered the large living room. "This will be interesting."

Gohan scratched his head uncertainly. He turned to the other saiyans, extending his hands to show them they had to stop walking. They all gave him surprised and curious glances. "Okay. There are humans in this room. They are my friends." He immediately noticed their expressions at this statement. "They are my friends," he repeated, "just like you are my friends."

Kokaro pressed a hand against his chest to show he was touched by the statement, his expression showing that he was joking. Gohan ignored this as he continued his warning: "If you try to provoke a fight or if I notice you are teasing or intimidating my friends, you're dead."

"Hey. I thought you said we were friends." Dacar complained. "Friends don't kill each other." The bulky warrior brushed through his short hair after this comment, as if trying to smooth it out.

"I'm a very strict friend." Gohan answered with a smirk. He turned away from them. "You have been warned."

Kanara and Kokaro exchanged glances, wondering whether Gohan was speaking the truth or not. They decided not to try his patience. They had both seen him angry and they did not want to be on the receiving end of his anger attacks.

The room was filled with people. Krillin and Yamcha were sitting on the couch, speaking in hushed voices. Vegeta was leaning against the wall next to the doorway. He had a nice overview of the room and could disappear quietly once he was tired of the conversation, which happened almost every time others were visiting Capsule Corp. Bulma and Chi-Chi were seated at a high table in the corner of the room. The high stools they were occupying forced them to let their feet dangle in the air. Goten and Trunks were on the ground, pushing small cars over the ground, racing each other cheerfully.

Gohan noticed how the room fell silent at his arrive. Krillin and Yamcha both frowned at the Saiyans behind Gohan. Bulma gasped while Chi-Chi wrinkled her nose as if she smelled something terrible. Goten and Trunks were the only ones who continued playing, oblivious to the change in atmosphere. Gohan gave the two young innocent children a smile of gratitude.

"Gohan!" Goten noticed his older brother and jumped up. The half-saiyan noticed a force pushing against him, also known as his brother hugging him tightly. Gohan grinned as he tousled Goten's hair.

"Hey there, squirt. It's nice to see you again." Gohan answered before he placed Goten on the ground again.

"Hello big sister!" Goten waved at Kanara, who gave him a sweet smile. Who could be mean to such a cute little boy? The moment she met his several days ago, she decided to cut him some slack.

Gohan decided to introduce everyone to everyone. It took him several minutes to get everyone acquainted. The tension was still there. Painfully visible.

Gohan decided to sit down, sending an example to the others in the room. "Okay. This is uncomfortable for everyone but we're here with one single goal. Defeating this new threat. Besides, we've done it before." Gohan looked at Krillin and Yamcha in particular. "Tolerating a former enemy and including him in our group." He clarified. "We can do it again."

"You might as well call me by my name." Vegeta sneered.

Gohan returned the smirk. "Who said I was talking about you? Maybe I was referring to Piccolo." He countered.

"That means that you've done it too often." Vegeta answered.

"I was ready to stop it after the first time but it wasn't my call." Gohan leaned back in his seat. "Whatever. What do we know about that new warrior?"

"Nothing." Krillin answered. "The information King Kai gave us is all we've got."

"I tried to find him today but he was gone before I could get there." Gohan answered tiredly. "I don't know what we can do to find him."

"Wait." Vegeta was the first one to answer. "He will show up eventually if he wants to find that third part."

"The third part is making its way to him." Gohan answered as he got up. "We can't let it reach him."

"Maybe it's interesting to find out how strong he can become. Aren't you thrilled to face another big challenge?" Vegeta tilted his head, peering into Gohan's eyes, trying to find the fire he often saw in his own eyes.

"Remember last time you wanted to find out how strong someone could really become?" Gohan's voice was so cold everyone gave him a surprised look.

Vegeta turned away from Gohan and swiftly walked out the room. Gohan placed a hand on his forehead. He felt a headache coming on and he wasn't looking forward to that. Kanara scratched her head as she stepped closer but another female reached Gohan faster than she could.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Chi-Chi pushed Gohan's hand away so she could place her own hand on his forehead. "You're not getting sick, are you? I knew I should not have let you stay with those dangerous saiyans. Now they've corrupted your immune system. You still have to go to school after all this, remember?"

"I'm fine, mom." Gohan muttered as blushed crept onto his cheeks.

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi asked. "Why don't you stay at home tonight, dear? We miss you." She answered.

"Yeah." Gohan answered when she pulled away. "That's a great idea."

Kanara raised an eyebrow as she stepped closer. "You're not staying with us tonight?"

"I need some time with my family." Gohan answered. "All these new developments just make me yearn for my own bed."

"I do understand that." Kanara answered with a smile. "Fine. We'll just go home then. We'll hear from you when you hear more, right?"

"Sure. I'll keep you updated." Gohan nodded. "Let's just hope he doesn't want to do anything bad. Hope he just wants to continue his life in peace."

"Very optimistic." Kanara answered with a grin.

"In the past few years I've noticed that optimism is needed in this world." Gohan answered with a sad smile.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan was lying in his bed. The half-Saiyan's hands were folded behind his head. He was frowning at the ceiling. This room suddenly felt so small. So limited. The half-saiyan rolled over, his hand moving to the desk that was standing next to his bed. He leaned on his elbow as he grabbed the picture from the desk. The half-saiyan eyed the picture, a heavy feeling settling in his stomach. He sighed as he rolled on his back again. The picture showed Gohan, Goku and Chi-Chi. Husband and wife were locked in an intimate embrace while little Gohan was hanging on his father's shoulders, his arms slung over his father's shoulders and hands locked tightly so he couldn't fall off. All smiles at the camera.

The half-saiyan placed the picture back on his desk, not caring when it fell over. He stared up at the ceiling. A knock was heard on his door. Chi-Chi entered without waiting for an answer. "Good morning, sweetheart." She greeted with a warm smile. "Breakfast is ready, if you want it."

"I'll be right there." Gohan muttered without looking back at her.

Chi-Chi stepped closer until she could sit down on his bed. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, mom."

"No, you're not." Chi-Chi answered as a frown appeared on her face. "You say you're fine but you're not. I'm your mother Gohan. I see things like this." She said.

Gohan did not answer. "Is this getting too much for you?" Chi-Chi asked as a worried expression took over her face. Gohan was slightly irked by this comment. Vegeta used it often enough while they were sparring. Gohan could not get mad at his mother for it though. She managed to say it without sounding like she was mocking him. She was really concerned for his well-being. "All these worries. You're just a sixteen-year old boy. You're not supposed to be taking care of the world."

"I've been doing that since I was five, mom." Gohan smiled at her as he sat up. "Don't worry. I'm fine. The past few weeks have been difficult but I can handle it." He continued.

"Okay. But there is one thing those bad guys cannot take away from you." Chi-Chi said as he got up.

"What's that?" Gohan asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Your mother giving you breakfast in bed." Chi-Chi pressed a kiss on Gohan's forehead before she left the room.

Gohan smiled as he fell down again. This was a bonus he hadn't expected.

Later that day Gohan was sitting in the garden. The half-saiyan had his eyes closed as he counted to hundred. "Ninety-eight. Ninety-nine. Hundred. Ready or not. Here I come." Gohan called out as he opened his eyes. The half-saiyan got up and stretched his tired muscles.

"Hey, you can count to a hundred. That's a plus." Kanara teased as she landed on the grass. Gohan turned to her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as a smile appeared on his face. That tended to happen whenever Kanara was around.

The girl shrugged as her eyes studied the area. "I'm checking out your life. It's pretty boring." She answered.

Gohan chuckled. "My life is anything but boring." He answered. "Gosh, I wish it was."

"Aren't you supposed to look for your little brother?" Kanara asked.

"Oh right." Gohan pulled a face. "I'll be right back."

Kanara did not have to wait long. Gohan and Goten emerged from the woods several minutes later. Goten was running around, screaming Gohan had not found him until he'd touched Goten and Gohan answering that that was not true. They raced several circles around the house until Gohan hid behind the bathtub that was standing near the house and caught Goten while he was running the last circle.

"We're done, Goten. Go play on your own inside." Gohan urged. Goten pouted but did not whine and walked to the small house. Gohan watched him go, scratching his head. Goten was particularly sweet today. It probably was because Gohan had not been around much lately. It kept Goten on edge.

Gohan stepped closer to Kanara. "It's hard to keep him satisfied. He's so restless all the time." Gohan said, a small smile present on his face.

"I bet." Kanara answered. "He looks adorable but he does not look like you at all. He's more like your father." Kanara observed. "Is he as stupid as your father?" She asked curiously.

"I hope not." Gohan answered. "He's definitely as free-spirited as my father was. Always happy. It's hard to remember when I was like that."

"Same here. My training started when I was seven. After that all I can remember is combat and bloodshed."

"Look at us. We're such a strange couple. Both forced to fight for our lives at a young age but we haven't even lost our minds." Gohan sneered.

Kanara scoffed. "I wonder about your sanity sometimes." She answered.

Gohan grinned back at her. "And you're still hanging out with me. Maybe we should question your sanity." He teased.

Kanara sat down on the soft grass. She reached down to play with the grass. "They're making preparations." She said without looking up. Gohan sat down too, wondering where this was going. "They can't wait to get back to planet Vegeta." Kanara's hand ripped out the small grass strings. "They are planning on creating new warrior academies. I would probably have to attend one since I'm almost sixteen."

"Do you want to go to a warrior academy?" Gohan asked as he watched her mutilate the grass.

"I don't know. I should be excited to go. They want all women to have to best training, of course. I just…" Kanara released a small bundle of grass. "I like fighting. I like the thrill of battle. I just don't know if I want to go to a school like that." Kanara did look up now. "I know how to fight. I hate being in classes or being told what to do. My comrades already do that often enough."

"You could decide to stay here." Gohan said with a shrug.

"Here?" Kanara looked up at him.

Gohan was not looking back at her. "It's a possibility." He answered. "Planet Earth is not that bad. It might even grow on you." Gohan watched as Kanara built a small tower with the grass. "You could stay with us and spar with me and Vegeta."

"Do you think Vegeta will stay here?" Kanara asked, destroying her little grass tower. "Do you really think Vegeta would choose living here as a peasant over living on planet Vegeta as a prince, as royalty?"

"Yes, I do." Gohan answered. "Vegeta loves Bulma and Trunks. He knows Bulma would hate planet Vegeta and Trunks would never fit in there with his lavender-colored hair. The other saiyans would treat them both differently, you know it too."

"That's probably true." Kanara sighed as she let herself fall back. Her arms spread as if she was trying to create a snow-angel in a snow-less world. "I had a fight with my father."

"About?" Gohan questioned.

"You." Kanara answered as she stared up at the sky. "I figured it wouldn't be long before we went to planet Vegeta and he should know who you are, so I told him about you." Kanara explained. "He did not take it well though. Apparently, he does not like it when information is kept from him."

"So, what happens now?" Gohan asked.

"You prove yourself to him." Kanara answered with a nod.

"How do I do that?" Gohan crossed his legs over each other.

"Do something heroic. Like defeating that dark presence you were worrying about." Kanara answered. She suddenly sat up. "That's it! All you have to do is defeat that warrior. My dad will have to let you mate me if you do that."

"Oh, right. So all I have to do to is defeat the warrior who is thrice as strong as Cell was. That will be easy." Gohan answered sarcastically.

Kanara looked at him. "Oh come on. You're stronger than Cell and you know it. This new threat can't be that bad."

"Optimism. We need that around here." Gohan sneered.

"When did you become so bitter?" Kanara asked as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're right." Gohan answered with a sigh. "I'm just in a bad mood." The half-saiyan got up. "Want to have a spar?" He suggested.

Kanara jumped up. "Of course." She answered with a grin. "I'm always in for a spar."

"You know… I don't think we ever really sparred together." Gohan said thoughtfully. "We haven't really had a one-on-one. I really wonder how a match with you will be."

"I'm wondering the same thing. I bet it will be great though. You're a great fighter." Kanara answered with a smile.

Gohan opened his mouth to answer but closed it and looked up at the sky. He pushed off and shot into the light blue sky. Kanara blinked, looking up to watch him fly away. "Hey!" She yelled after him before she followed his trail.

The full-blooded saiyan tried her hardest to stay close to the half-breed. He was going so fast she had to push harder than she had ever done just to stay in close proximity to him. His speed was something she was not going to overcome.

Gohan clenched his fists as he sped up even more. He could feel the wind pushing against his skin, telling him he was going too fast for earth's standards. Gohan had a good reason for his speed though. He could feel something that was not part of earth's resources too. A power level spiking so quick he almost missed it. The presence was gone as soon as he felt it but he knew where it was now. It had to be the right one.

Gohan could feel Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin reacting on his own spike in power level, all racing toward him as fast as they could. Everyone had been tensed lately. That new threat had been looming silently. They all knew something was coming but they couldn't put their finger on the foreboding they all experienced.

Gohan was the first one to land on the sandy ground of the desert. The half-saiyan caught sight of the strange object immediately. His eyes widening as he took a step back. "What the hell?" He whispered.

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

The large saiyan population was making quite a nice city out of the different layers of planet earth. They stumbled across several deserted villages, walls that needed to be torn down because they were in the way, some graveyards hidden very low in the core of the earth. Skeletons they had to remove. They all wanted their own large cave which they divided into several smaller areas for bedrooms.

In one of the communal lounges a group of saiyans was huddled together on the ground. The largest and bulkiest saiyan of the group was frowning at the cards he was holding. "I don't understand it." He complained.

"Gohan explained it thirty times." Kokaro answered as he tossed his cards on the ground in frustration. "Are you really that thick?"

"Watch it, brat." Dacar snarled back. "It's not that easy."

"We all understand it." Another Saiyan answered as he gathered the cards of the others. "You're the only one who is still having trouble with the concept."

Dacar frowned. "Explain it to me then. Just one more time." He brushed through his short spiky hair.

Kokaro put his hands up. "I already explained it to you once." He answered.

The others exchanged glances. "I don't really know how to explain it." The third saiyan admitted innocently. Dacar raised an eyebrow as the others muttered similar confessions.

Kokaro groaned. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He muttered as he closed his eyes.

"You explain it." The third Saiyan named Iko answered. "You seem to understand it well enough."

Kokaro looked back at him and sat up straight as the others watched him with anticipation. The twenty-two year old scratched his head sheepishly. "I don't really know how to explain it either."

The others all frowned at him, cracking their knuckles threateningly. Kokaro jumped up when he noticed someone was walking into the room. "But Kanara definitely knows how to explain it." He appeared next to his surprised sister. "Don't you, sis?" He asked desperately. Kanara seemed distracted. "Please?" Kokaro gave her a small shake but Kanara hit his hands away.

"Kanara?" Dacar asked as he watched her walk in the direction of her room. "What's going on?"

Kanara ignored him. She placed a hand on her forehead. Kokaro appeared in front of her. "What's wrong?"

"I was following Gohan. He seemed so startled by something. I don't know what it is. He just left. I lost track of him." Kanara answered as she sat down on the ground. "I can't believe I couldn't keep up with him anymore."

"He's fast. Of course you could not keep up with him." Kokaro answered with a shrug. "So, let's search for him."

Kanara looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Sure. We're done here anyway." Kokaro said, nodding eagerly.

The others got up too. After being stuck in the caves for weeks they were eager to go on a little outing. Kanara jumped up. "Okay. Let's go. I still know in which general direction he went." She said as she ran to the doorway.

Dacar appeared next to Kokaro. "So excited. Little kid." He muttered as a smile appeared on his face.

"She's still a kid, isn't she?" Kokaro answered as he crossed his arms. "We tend to forget that."

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

Gohan opened his mouth and closed it again. The half-saiyan watched the creature as it moved closer. Gohan stepped back, his eyes focusing on the objects he recognized. The creature was small and had a deep blue color. Gohan could only describe it as a blob. There was no real form because its edges were moving constantly. The only thing he could recognize were the two bright yellow orbs in the middle. They were narrowed at him.

"Good morning, Gohan." A gruff voice spoke.

Gohan's eyes widened slightly. "How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot." The voice sounded slick. Gohan did not trust it at all. "I may even know more about you than you know about yourself."

Gohan opened his mouth to ask something, reconsidered, changed his mind and closed his mouth again. "You seem distraught by my appearance." The voice spoke like he was talking to a small child. It made Gohan's skin crawl. "Let me change into something you might be more comfortable with."

"Change into something?" Gohan repeated.

The answer he got was a blinding light. The dark blue blob emitted a large quantity of light as it morphed into something different. Gohan used his hand to shield his eyes, straining to see what was happening through his fingers. He watched as the creature grew in size. Arms popped out of his torso, followed by two legs and a head. Gohan heard sickening pops as the fingers shot into existence one by one.

"Don't worry. It will be over soon."

Gohan pursed his lips. This was getting fairly annoying. The light slowly died down, allowing Gohan to take a better look. The man was so tall Gohan had to look up in order to look into his face. His dark blue skin was still present. That probably was something he could not change. His yellow eyes were the same too. The man had lighter blue spiky hair. It was almost like the hair a regular Saiyan would have. Gohan automatically sought for a tail and there it was, lashing happily behind the man.

He was wearing a white shirt with small shoulder bands. Gohan's eyes travelled down to them man's black pants and white boots. The half-Saiyan's eyes lingered on the tail. It was light blue as well. The man spread his arms. "Well, what do you think?"

"You took my appearance as an example?" Gohan asked as he looked up.

"Maybe a little." The man answered as he eyed his own new body. His muscular arms crossed over each other as he studied the half-saiyan. "I'd say it's a big improvement, isn't it?"

Gohan disagreed. The man looked even more dangerous now. His cold eyes were still fixated on the half-saiyan. "I know who you are." Gohan answered as he clenched his fists.

"Good. I won't have to introduce myself." The large warrior gave Gohan a smug smirk.

"Why don't you just leave?" Gohan asked. "We don't have to engage in any violent activities if you leave the planet immediately."

Ankiër tilted his head. "I was planning on leaving the planet. It seemed too boring to stay. But then you arrived and now the planet is more interesting. You look adequately strong. You might be enough to pass the time while I wait for my other self to arrive."

"There's just one little problem." Gohan answered, slowly powering up. "I can't let you become complete. Complete bad guys are just annoying."

"Really? And what are you going to do about that?" Ankiër stepped closer but Gohan stood his ground. He was not going to move away.

"I'll have to defeat you." Gohan answered as he looked up. Gohan fancied himself tall. He had already outgrown Vegeta which made everyone consider he was almost as tall as his father used to be. All in all, he was not short. Ankiër made him feel very small though. The man's length probably rivaled Nappa's posture.

"You're very sure of yourself." Ankiër's voice betrayed smugness. It made Gohan wonder if the man had something to hide.

"I'm the strongest warrior in the universe." Gohan answered shortly. He regretted this answer when he noticed how Ankier's eyes lit up at this confession.

"I know." Gohan must have looked utterly surprised at this statement because Ankiër laughed cheerfully. "I know a lot of things, delivery boy." He added in a teasing tone. "There's one thing you don't know though." The man leaned forward so he could look deep into Gohan's eyes. "I can mess with people who are stronger than I am."

Gohan's eyebrows knitted together in confusion but before he could answer something attacked him. Gohan widened his eyes as an intense pain assaulted his head. His first instinctive reaction was to look around to find out who was responsible when he realized the pain came from the inside. The moment he realized this, the pain spread through the rest of his body. He dropped to his knees as groans escaped from his mouth. His fingers dug into the soft sand. He'd never felt anything like this. It was terrible. It was everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

The half-saiyan gave out a scream of frustration. He wanted to punch around and attack everything in sight but he knew it would not help at all. The enemy was his own body.

Then it stopped. As suddenly as it started it was gone. Gohan let out a strangled gasp for air. His boy tensed in pain once more but there was nothing causing the pain this time. His body was just recovering.

"Painful, isn't it?" The voice brought him back to reality. He'd forgotten all about his surroundings. Planet Earth, the saiyans, his family and friends, even the presence of this monster had all slipped away from his mind. He had been lost in a world of pain, until now.

"I do wonder what it feels like. It makes the strongest warriors squirm." The man knelt down in order to study the half-saiyan better. "You have a very strong reaction to it. That's good. It means you're strong. You've got a lot of energy in there."

Gohan ignored the tail that was smacking his face playfully. He tried to move his limbs and noticed the shots of pain were gone by now. He slowly looked up. "What was that?" He asked as he now pushed the tail away.

"I don't know. It's just an ability I have." Ankiër shrugged as he said this. The man eyed the half-saiyan with genuine interest. "You're a strong warrior. Why don't you join me? Together we can be undefeatable."

Gohan scoffed. "That's not the first time I've heard an offer like that. I'll tell you what I've told everyone who asks me that. I would rather die." He hissed out these last words.

Ankiër let himself fall down on his behind. "Okay." He answered. "That's fine." The man smirked when Gohan gave him another confused glance. This man was full of surprises.

Gohan screamed as the pain shot back into his system. He grabbed his head, not really knowing why because the pain was everywhere. He closed his eyes as even seeing was painful. His new grown tail twitching in pain while Gohan curled himself up into a ball.

Then it was gone. Ankiër smiled when Gohan tentatively looked up at him again. "Did you change your mind?" He asked. "Cause I can do this all day."

Gohan scoffed as he leaned on his hands to push himself up. Where were his friends when he needed them?

****** DBZ **** DBZ ******

**I was looking at the following two chapters… And I realized that I enjoyed writing this battle with Ankiër. I like this character.. And I hope you will as well.**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think and review! **

**Sayonara! **


End file.
